School Of Legends
by Zenash2314
Summary: Before champions were, well, champions, education was an obstacle. School, isn't it downright boring? Well, if that's your thought, then you haven't seen their school. Two transfers and another, lot's of crazy sessions, parties, air-conditioned cafeteria, Lovely affairs, let's just say that it may be a while before they quit.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

A/N: Welcome everyone to my second story: School of Legends. I don't know if this name is already taken so if it is, please tell me so I can change it. My friend, SiRoLol's OC and mine would also be here. This is basically a time of the Champion's high school life, you know, proms and stuff. They would still wear their classic/original skins so don't expect any uniforms here. Also, being still in high school, they would still not be able to use abilities, their weapons stored in maximum security outside school premises to minimise casualties. If champions have that 'telekinetic' powers, they would have different properties than in the Fields of Justice, e.g. Nami can only control up to 10 litres of water inside school, Zen's finished/unfinished origami would have no sharp ends if intending to use it against someone, Syndra can only use her orbs to lift up or push people or objects, etc. Only in the stimulation area at the stadium like in Chapter 3 would they be able to regain their full powers, use abilities and get back their weapons, sort of.

Without further ado, or is it a'do? Ado, I googled it, School of Legends.

Chapter 1: First day.

* * *

_Yawn*_

Zen woke up with paper on his face, and around his room. Being the origami user, his room was decorated with origami figurines. His head was only thinking about sleeping. But when his eyes met with the clock, he felt sudden shock and adrenaline.

He was going to be late on the first day of school!

He went to cook his breakfast and while that is happening, he took a quick shower. After preparing himself and his materials, he ran to the bus stop, just in time before the bus leaves.

Zen walked to the back of the bus, seeing other young champions on their seats. Zen found a place where he could sit, beside a befriended champion before the first day of school.

"Hi Balth."

"Yo'. How's the holidays?"

"Like the usuals."

"I bet you would have a crush by the end of tomorrow."

"Give me ten dollars if I win."

"Deal."

The bus stopped. They were at the school front. The school was huge, having more than 5 levels, field, class rooms with state-of-the-art technology and who would forget the air-conditioned cafeteria? But all of the champions looked at the front garden which stood the name of their school, School of Legends.

All were greeted by the Summoners by a warm welcome. They made a tour around the school before they set in the parade square. They were informed of their class, Zen didn't pay attention until he heard his name to be in class United.

The Summoners announced that they would be the champions' teachers and showed the name list just to make sure everyone knew their class.

Zen's classmates were

Aatrox

Balth

Brand

Braum

Caitlyn

Cho'Gath

Diana

Draven

Elise

Ezreal

Garen

Jax

Katarina

Lucian

Malzahar

Nidalee

Pantheon

Shen

Syndra

Yasuo.

…

The class' form teacher was Summoner Kenjes (Ken-jes) and Summoner Rizie (Ri-zi) was their co-form. The teachers had their class to play an ice breaker game. Taking one less chair for one to stand in the middle, Kenjes introduced himself first. As he finished, he told the class to say _blow what?_ when he shouted. And after that, he told them to shift places from those across one another.

The class got how to play this but,

"BLOW WIND BLOW!"

"BLOW WHAT?!"

"Blow those who uses physical weapons!"

Those who uses swords, daggers, etc. changed their places. Summoner Kenjes was able to sit, with one standing in the middle. The class kept playing this to know everyone.

During the shift, Zen found he couldn't find a seat. Introducing himself to the class, he spoke

"My name is Zenash, but just call me Zen. I may be one of the few people who mastered the art of paper folding, or Origami, as they say. The weapons I make, only for combat or self-defence, I make by folding paper like this…"

Zen summoned a piece of paper in front of him. Without using his hands, he folded the paper into a dagger, telling everyone he was careful. He grabbed it and forced it into the ground, piercing the ceramic floor. He fixed this by unfolding the dagger and used it to cover the gap. The Summoners knew he was really fixing it as his profile said that he has no record of lies. And because it was able to cut the ground.

Zen was proud he amazed both summoners, but something surprised him. He amazed one girl that has been introduced, Diana. Zen went back to the game. And Balth was next to the spot when he couldn't find a seat. He introduced himself.

"My name is Balthazar, but you can call me Balth. I am one of those whose singing is passion, but for me, it is both that and a tool. Like this… _I feel the lights are getting dimmer, Let the lights go a little brighter!_"

The lights increased in brightness, Neither Summoner nor Champion was near the light switches, amazing the Summoners as well.

Knowing everyone has introduced themselves, The Summoners decided that they can go for a 45 minute break in the cafeteria. All of the champions rushed out of the classroom.

Balth and Zen weren't hungry, but they went to the cafeteria still.

"Well, there goes popularity."

"Balth, I don't care about popularity, I just care about at least a few friends."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

2 men went to their table,

"Care if we join you guys?"

"Why not?"

The two sat down with their food. Pantheon and Malzahar.

M: "You guys feeling all right?"

Z: "Yeah, the only thing I am concerned is getting good grades."

P: "You're not the only one."

Z: "Who doesn't?"

B: "Him."

Balth pointed at Draven, who was acting as if he was the best in class.

M: "What a jerk."

The school bell rings, everyone returned to their classes. The Summoners told everyone that they will be seating in groups of 4, free to choose who they want to seat with. In 10 seconds, everyone should be seated.

Zen, Balth, Malzahar and Pantheon sat with each other. The group of friends heard that time was up. One was without a group. Ezreal.

"Who would let Ezreal in their group?"

Zen spoke up,

"Us!"

The group knew that Ezreal was a good person who believes danger to be excitement.

E: "Thanks Zen."

Z: "No problem."

P,M,B: "Hello."

They heard from the summoners that their day would end with fun games. So the Summoners teleported the whole class and themselves to the field. The champions were free to choose which game or activity they like on the choices

High elements

Captain's ball

Laser tag

Or if they don't like to play, they can do their own business or join the summoners in their meditation.

The group of friends went to the high elements.

E: "Oh this is too easy."

Z: "I'd rather go to the wall climbing"

B: "I'd go to the zip line."

M: "Pantheon and I would go to the obstacle area."

As the time ended, The Summoners teleported the class back to their classroom. They dismissed the champions and told them to assemble at the parade square at 7.45 a.m.

The group said their goodbyes as one by one alighted from the bus. Zen and one person was left in the bus, excluding the driver. Zen wanted to befriend this person, but was surprised it was Diana.

D: "?"

Z: "H-Hello."

D: "Hi. You don't need to be nervous. Haven't you spoken to a girl before? Or are you just shy?"

Z: "S-Shy."

D: "I see. Oh, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

Z: "Bye…"

Zen watched as she alighted from the bus. Out of all the girls he had spoken to, Diana was the nicest to him. His heart pumped rapidly as she spoke to him. He realised he had a crush on her.

But his thoughts nearly made him miss his stop. As he walked to his house, Zen tried to get her off his mind, knowing it was way too early for that. Zen looked forward to another day at school tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: The one thing I realised it was bad was when Zen had a crush on Diana when he just met her. But that wasn't my worry. Anyways, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Early Romance

A/N: Just a reminder, if you guys saw a story that has the same name as this, tell me the name of the story, time it was published and by who in the reviews.

Chapter 2: Early Romance.

* * *

Like Summoner Kenjes told them, Zen and his classmates assembled at the parade square before 7.45 a.m. Summoner Rizie told them that Kenjes wasn't able to come today as he was finishing 'urgent' matters.

* * *

_At Kenjes' location,_

Summoner Kenjes placed his head at the driving wheel of his vehicle as he faces traffic jam on his way to his cousin's marriage day. He got there in 5 hours. And yet, the party has just begun.

* * *

_Back at school,_

Rizie lead the class to their class room as their first subject is English. There were three English language rooms, A, B and C. Zen was set in A.

All of the United went to their designated English rooms. Zen took note of who was entering, Pantheon, Syndra, Brand, Lucian and… the teacher. Zen knew there was another that should be in their class, and was glad and surprised that it was Diana.

Zen remembered their first meeting, which was in the bus for a few seconds. Zen also was glad she was sitting NEXT to him, Zen looking at her before looking to the teacher.

"_She's so beautiful. Wait, what?_"

Zen was confused over what he was thinking, and was lucky that before he made a wrong thought, the teacher spoke up. They all stood up.

"Good morning class. I am your English teacher, Summoner Max. No need to greet me for now. You may all sit"

The class sat down. The English teacher looked at Zen,

SM: "Excuse me, I have not read your profile account. Are you a new transfer student?"

Z: "Yes, but my profile is with Summoner Kenjes, who is away for now."

SM: "I see. I wish you luck on your life here."

Z: "Thank you."

The teacher gave them a simple test, about Grammar and Vocabulary. Normally, they would receive papers, but…

"I have given you the test, press the blue button on the centre of your tables."

Zen tried it out, and he couldn't believe it. The test popped out from the table in a holographic form.

"You can write your answer with the special pen that is in the right side of your desk."

There it was. Zen grabbed the pen and waited for the starting signal. Suddenly, beside the digital paper popped out a 3 second countdown,

3

2

1

Start!

And the students started doing their test.

Zen wasn't as nervous about this test as when he first heard about it. The questions were easy. Zen wrote down his answers in the digi-paper, his first paper and he was already hoping to ace it. After the time limit of 1 minute, the test faded and seemed to be recorded at the teachers table, as well as the marks obtained by the students.

The Summoner shows them their marks. Zen was happy he really did ace it, and seeing Diana tied with him, he congratulated her. But his hand was shaking slightly from his nervousness. Diana noticed this and just smiled to him, Zen felt like his heart was about to explode.

D: "Is something the matter?"

Z: "Um… no?"

D: "Oh, then why are you feeling very nervous?"

Z: "Umm… _uh_…"

Diana chuckled as she found Zen blushing.

D: "You're blushing."

Z: "R-Really?"

D: "Who wouldn't notice?"

Zen was panicked. Was it THAT obvious? She could easily find out that he likes her.

Z: "Oh… I guess I couldn't keep it in."

D: "Keep what in?"

Z: "Could you meet me at the gardens during lunch?"

D: "If you like me to, I guess so."

Zen was reaching his limit, he couldn't keep his secret to himself with the person that he likes staring him in the face with a smile. Luckily, the summoner had the class to listen to him as he starts on teaching about Subject Verb Agreement, or SVA for short. Zen was lucky to have something else to focus on.

Every once in a while, the summoner asked random students questions about the topic. The class ended when the bell rang at a surprisingly deafening sound. The students rushed from the English class rooms and back to their form class room to place their bags and head of to a 45-minute recess period. Zen found Balth sitting on their table.

B: "How's first period?"

Z: "I aced a test… Nothing much really."

B: "Draven kept acting like he is still the best even though I aced the test and he got the lowest."

Ezreal, Malzahar and Pantheon overheard this.

E: "Draven. I don't like that guy."

Z: "Who does?"

B: "Him."

Balth pointed out to Darius from class Victory. He was actually encouraging his friend, Draven, to taunt more, much to other's dismay. Zen didn't eat anything as he was still nervous.

B: "Something wrong?"

Z: "Eh. You win. I do have a crush on somebody."

B: "I see. Don't worry, I will not ask you who it is… oh who am I kidding, Who?"

Z: "I'd rather keep it personal."

B: "Ok."

E: "C'mon Zen. Tell us who she is."

M: "Nothing to be ashamed of."

Z: "Well…"

…

The four stuck their mouths open with wide-open eyes. Zen thought of telling them not to tell anyone, but he found them unconscious from the shock, with their mouths open and eyes open.

The bell rang. The four regained their consciousness, but Zen has left. Zen left a note.

**Please don't tell anyone or her. Please.**

The four kept that secret and headed back to class. But as they did, the class was already a mess. Most of them trashing everything, well, except for the group's area and Diana's area. And by the looks of it, only Zen, Diana and Aatrox were the only ones sitting down.

B: "Everything alright here?"

Z: "I don't know about you guys, but, I think they're trashing the class."

D: "We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."

A: "What are we talking about?"

: "What is going on here?!"

The whole class turned to the source. Uh oh.

: "Except for you seven, the rest of you, See me after school!"

Zen was startled. Summoner Rizie was scolding the class for such behaviour and even though he wasn't one of them, he felt fear.

SR: "Go back to your seats!"

And with a snap of her hand, everything was clean, as if it wasn't trashed before."

The others groaned.

Z: "Well, they're not gonna forget their first detention."

M: "Yup."

B: "You said it."

A: "Absolutely"

Next lesson was… Training.

Zen was thinking of what it meant until,

: "Good morning students!"

A tough and loud voice spoke. Someone was at their door.

: "There is a problem at the training venue so we wouldn't have to do this subject for today. But tomorrow, we will continue. Have a nice day!"

After that, the speaker ran off.

Zen knew that nothing else would happen. The others thought of throwing the party again, until they saw the CCTV camera on the ceiling. They all quietly sat down.

The boredom was unbearable. Draven had his head to repeatedly bang against his desk, Syndra couldn't keep her dark magic under control and worst of all, Brand was about to explode, literally.

It was lucky that the deafening school bell rang just before so. They all rushed out of the class room as school ended. Zen didn't notice that there was only two, very long subjects for one day until now.

Tomorrow was Training and Science. Zen knew he'd ace Science, but not much for Training. He remembered to meet Diana at the school garden on lunch time. He quickly ate a bowl of rice with chicken soup and head off.

But not before Balth cut him off

B: "Where are you going man?"

Z: "I have to meet someone."

B: "Oh okay. If you like, you can meet us at my house for a small party this night."

Z: "Ok, see 'ya there."

Balth took off. Zen headed for the garden.

…

Zen waited for a short while, looking at the flowers on the grass. The view was simply beautiful, but by thinking of that, Zen thought about Diana. He found her very attractive, at least, that was to him. His thoughts were cut off as she approaches him.

D: "Hey there."

Z: "Hi."

D: "Lovely garden, isn't it."

Z: "It sure is."

The two stared at the beauty of the flowers and plants there. They were very exotic.

D: "So, what do you want to tell me?"

Z: "Huh?"

D: "Just earlier, you told me to meet you here when I asked you what you were keeping inside you."

Z: "Oh. Why I blushed just now. It's because that… You're the first girl who have spoken to me nicely, other girls and some boys look down on me and some doesn't believe I could make paper that powerful. Balth and the others were actually my first friends. And you are the first nice girl I've met."

D: "Is that why you were shy that time? You thought I wasn't going to be nice to you?"

Z: "Well, yeah."

D: "Don't worry…"

She held his hand, Zen felt his heart pump faster.

D: "Not all of us girls are mean towards boys."

Z: "I-I guess so."

She finally let go, Zen cooled down. Both stayed there as they looked on the beauty of the exotic garden.

D: "I used to be looked down on also."

Z: "?"

D: "Many liked those who were beautiful and about light, not caring if they are mean. I am nice to them, but they only pushed me back. You are the only one who treat me as a true friend, though we barely know each other."

Z: "To me, I don't care whether that guy or girl is of light or dark, Noxus or Demacia, or whatever. I choose them because I see good in them."

D: "You see that inside me?"

Z: "Well, yeah. I do"

They both stared back to the garden.

D: "Those flowers are beautiful, aren't they?"

Z: "Y-Yeah, so are you."

Zen was shocked. Why did he say that?

"_Why did I say that?"_

Zen was blushing, but found that Diana was too.

D: "I-I…D-D-Do you mean that?'

Z: "Uh… um… y-yes?"

Zen found himself face to face with the one he just told beautiful. But before he can scold himself for saying those few words, Diana cupped his face as she kissed him, before hugging him.

Zen was expecting this would happen at some time, but he was shocked to see this happen only at the second day. But he just calmed himself down and hugged her back. Zen felt something wet above his shoulders followed by a few sobs.

She was crying. Zen helped her to a bench and gave her some tissue he summoned.

D: "I-I am sorry.*_sob*_. It's just that-"

Z: "No one's told you you're beautiful, isn't it. To me, you're the most beautiful one I have ever seen."

She hugged him again as she continued to cry. After a while, she finally stopped, not that Zen found it irritating. He doesn't.

D: "I'm sorry about this."

Z: "You don't need to apologise. It's normal."

Diana left after she kissed him once more. Zen felt his heart pumping like mad during that event, but after he couldn't see her as she left, he blacked out from the events he found truly lovely.

…

Zen woke up in his house. Zen looked around to refresh his mind, it was night. Zen thought it was a dream, which disappointed him, until he found a note Balth left for him.

**Helped 'ya to your house, you were unconscious on the garden bench so I just helped you here. If still want to, you can still come to my house. XOXO Balth.**

Zen realised it wasn't a dream. He felt he was too tired to go to the party, but left him a message as thanks for helping him. Zen went to sleep on the couch. He once again thought about Diana, but only after a few seconds of doing so did he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Whew. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Thanks for reading. Adding chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

A/N: This chapter will not be the whole of the champions' school day

Chapter 3: First fight.

* * *

"Huh?"

The day was bright. The sun was up. Well, almost.

"Oh shoot!"

Zen starts his day with another panic-stricken attitude. Again, he was going to be late. He went off to cook his food, but something was strange.

"_How did this happen?_"

The table was set up, his meal already cooked and still warm. Even his shower heater was already set up. Zen thought best not to think about it and should be glad it was already there so he won't have to use more time.

Prepared and ready, Zen headed off to the stop. He saw the bus headed his way. He was slightly earlier than before.

Z: "Good morning, Summoner." He greeted the Summoner bus driver.

SBD: "Mornin'. Hope you had a good night rest."

Zen headed to where Balth's seat was. He wasn't there. But as soon as Zen was there, there was a flash,

B: "Whoa, I almost forgot about that. Oh hey Zen."

Z: "Didn't catch the bus?"

B: "Yeah. I was not in the mood to directly teleport to school."

…

B: "Can I tell ya' something?"

Z: "What?"

B: "I also have a crush myself."

Z: "Who?"

B: "First, she is not from our school. Second, she is as beautiful as Lux."

Z: "Uh-huh."

B: "Her name, is Lucy."

Zen was proud for his pal. Balth and he have crushes and for some reason, Balth thought of taking his girl to prom night, which was going to be at the mid-year.

The bus halted, all of the young champions looked out of the window. They weren't in the school's bus bay. There was announcement.

: "We have a flat tire. We will try to fix this as soon as possible. And this ain't affected by magic."

Well, all the champions could do nothing but wait. Balth wanted to talk to their group at the back. Zen told him that he'll pass for now. As soon as Balth was at the back, someone sat beside him. He felt his heart pump wildly.

: "Hey."

Z: "Hi."

He couldn't sit anywhere else but beside either Balth, Ezreal, Malzahar, Pantheon or the one he just admitted he liked her, Diana.

D: "Is it ok if I sit here?"

Z: "Why not?"

The two were comfortable with each other. The Scorn of the Moon and The Origami Master. It wasn't exactly a good match, but they seemed to like each other. All of the champions felt the bus shake. They were up and going again.

All the while, the champions didn't notice the beautiful scenery of the mountains and the gardens outside of the bus, and as soon as they noticed it, they couldn't get their eyes off it.

D: "That's beautiful."

Z: "Amazing."

After a while of looking, Zen felt something warm and smooth under his hand. As soon as he realised what he was touching, he blushed. He was holding Diana's hand.

Z: "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

But when he tried to take his hand off, he found her fingers interlocked with his.

D: "Don't be."

Zen couldn't help it but smile.

The group noticed of what was happening from the back.

E: "Hey, guys. Look over there."

M: "Aw, that's so sweet."

B: "Love. What a wonderful feeling."

P: "I love cake."

The bus stopped. The champions found out they weren't in the school, but there were no more flat tires, fuel was still in good amount. They were confused, but in front of them was a massive stadium.

: "Welcome, young champions!"

The voice was familiar. Yeah, it was. It was the same voice who told them they didn't have 'training' yesterday. But now there is.

: "I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. I am your training coach, Summoner Cardo. And today, I will see how you perform in battle."

A battle? Zen couldn't maintain himself, his heart pumping from the sudden adrenaline that came to him after hearing this. The Summoner introduced them to the middle of the stadium. Three lanes, forested between, two turrets on each lanes, two bases, to sides both triangular in shape that are half of the square field, the summoner introduced them to the area of the real fight, as this is a simulator, training for young champions,

SC: "Welcome to… Summoner's Rift!"

All were amazed by how the battlefield was settled, there was equal number of turrets on each side and line, and there was also jungles with monsters. It was going to be a 5 vs 5 battle.

SC: "Pick your mates and the first two teams to enter the field battles."

Z: "Are you guys ready?"

E: "Oh yeah!"

M: "Let's do this."

P: "Sparta!"

B: "I'll pass."

Zen knew Balth was scared, to die. He knew he would join the next battle, but for the meantime,

E: "That's too bad. Now we are one member short."

: "Then how about I join you?"

They all turned to the source, Zen made a smile.

E: "You sure you can handle this?"

Z: "Oh you can bet your lunch money on it."

M: "Well, you can't just judge a book by its cover."

The four welcomed Diana to their team.

…

After everyone has finished their group, the Summoner made a starting count. They all readied themselves as all wanted to go first.

3

2

1

GO!

All ran down from the starting and towards the field entrance. Zen's group were able to play as the blue team. The Summoner teleported them to the waiting lobby, as the two oppositions were ready.

Blue team:

Zen

Diana

Malzahar

Ezreal

Pantheon

…

Purple team:

Syndra

Brand

Draven

Yasuo

Caitlyn

Summoner Cardo said that this is what the real battle looks like, and he stated that he would give each team useful tips and help. He initiates the game as the champions were teleported to their sides of the map.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

A voice announced. Zen knew he had a few game cash to pay for some useful items. After the team bought affordable items, they head off to their chosen lanes. Malzahar takes the middle lane, Ezreal and Pantheon took the top while Zen and Diana took the bottom. All of the champions' weapons were simulated as well, but it feels like they were real.

"Thirty seconds until minions spawn."

The blue team were excited as they waited. In fact, they couldn't resist dancing before the fight, except for Pantheon, who was simply shaking, not by fear, but by overloaded adrenaline. Ezreal and Malzahar danced, Diana swung her crescent blade skilfully and Zen spun his two small scythes that are linked by a long chain like a helicopter, so fast that he actually hovered low to the ground.

"Minions have spawned."

This is it. The team's first fight. Oh how they longed for this. They all waited until the minions were with them, then they strike.

* * *

_Middle lane_

Malzahar effortlessly took out the enemy minion wave as Brand appears. The lack of minions mean that the blue minions will target Brand, so he backed off to his turret. Malzahar tried to execute him, but,

SC: "Be careful, Malzahar. If you step into its range, it would fire upon you deadly shots that could kill you in 3 shots."

He knew that he was the only one who heard this, he let his minions go first as they take the turret's shots.

SC: "Don't try to attack the enemy while you are in the turret's range. Otherwise, the turret would attack you."

He listen, baited Brand out of the range and executed him with almost no damage received.

* * *

_Top lane._

Ezreal and Pantheon finished off the purple minion wave as Yasuo and Draven appears.

D: "Who wants some Draven, hehehe."

E: "You belong in a museum! :D"

The battle engages as Draven tried to defeat Ezreal, but Pantheon was there to help him and the two managed to defeat Draven. They managed to do the same to Yasuo, and overall the two only got half of their health taken out.

SC: "Teamwork is key to success, and you two proved worthy."

E: ":D"

P: ":D"

* * *

_Bottom lane._

Diana and Zen thought of hiding in the bushes, their opponents finishing off the blue minion wave. Caitlyn and Syndra were warned of attacking enemy champions in turret range, they didn't listen and Diana and Zen knew that fact even without the Summoner telling them. As the two started attacking the blue turret, Diana and Zen came out of the bush and tackled the enemy into turret range. Though Diana and Zen blocked the shots from Caitlyn and Syndra, the blue turret saw the enemy fighting the duo, and thus it attacked them. Zen managed to execute Caitlyn while Diana took care of Syndra.

SC: "The element of surprise, I like it."

* * *

_Middle lane._

Malzahar destroyed the first enemy turret and the second. Brand came back and tried to take his revenge, but his low level was no match to Malzahar's and was yet again defeated. Malzahar destroyed the Inhibitor turret. He pinged the others about this, the others doing the same as they destroy their second purple turrets.

SC: "Communication is key to a good victory, keep it up."

This one was for the whole team.

They all regrouped at the top jungle, knowing their enemies wouldn't expect them there.

M: "Alright. We are close to victory."

D,E,P: ":D"

Z: "I have an idea. Let's defeat that sea monster, Baron Nashor."

E: "That monster?!"

Z: "We are already level fourteen. We should be able to defeat him if we fight good enough."

D: "He's got a point."

E: "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

_At Baron Nashor's site._

The group had their mouths open and their eyes appeared like black dots at the sight of the huge monster.

Z: "Ok, remember the plan."

The others nodded in agreement. As Baron Nashor let out a roar, the group attacked it. Baron attacked the group using acidic saliva as he spits it on them. The group were not hit as Zen and Diana climbed on it. Ezreal, Malzahar and Pantheon distracted it as the duo climbed.

SC: "Great teamwork. But you all realised that you have abilities to attack it right?"

The team groaned over their forgetfulness, but they didn't have time to deal with it. They all used their Ultimates, except for Malzahar and Diana as their ultimates cannot be activated on monsters.

Ezreal: True Shot Barrage

Pantheon: Grand Skyfall

Zen: Kirigami

Baron was ultimately damaged to 1/10 of his health. The group were shocked that they could actually defeat the biggest monster in the map. Baron was defeated by Diana's Crescent Strike.

They all got gold and seriously helpful buffs as they go to the middle lane to stop the enemy team from destroying their Inhibitor Turret.

…

They were just in time as the enemy team pushed to the still undamaged blue Inhibitor Turret. This was a big team fight. Everyone used their Ultimates. But due to the level advantage, the blue team defeated the purple team and pressed on to destroy their inhibitors. And as they did,

"You are now spawning super minions."

They hold off the enemy forces as they wait for reinforcements. They all did. But Diana got severely injured. As Caitlyn targeted her with her Ultimate, Zen blocked the attack by casting Paper Shield on Diana, Diana not having a single health damaged as she retreated.

SC: "Saving an ally, that is what we, Summoners, like."

They destroyed the purple Nexus. The blue team showed good sportsmanship to the purple team, who all did the same except for Draven. The Summoner showed up saying that all were doing well. And stated the mistakes of each team.

The group returned to Balth, who was at the spectator's area.

B: "Great fight you guys!"

Z,D,M,E,P: "Thanks."

Ezreal told them he needed a rest, and Balth volunteered to join the next round. He realised from the Summoner that if you die in the game, you respawn. So he gained his confidence. Their next round was after the next.

* * *

A/N: This isn't even half of their school hours!


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Day Ever

A/N: Be careful when handling chemicals. You will see why

Chapter 4: The Best Day Ever.

So the blue team has won the round. The group of friends watched the second round commence.

Blue team:

Cho'Gath

Elise

Aatrox

Braum

Nidalee

Purple team:

Jax

Katarina

Lucian

Shen

Garen

Zen and the other 5 watched as the battle commences. Balth, Ezreal, Malzahar and Pantheon wanted to watch up front while Zen and Diana were at the top most seats. (F.Y.I. the spectator's area was high up from the field ground.) Zen watched as Braum and Nidalee went to the bottom lane. Katarina and Lucian were ruthless against them. As Nidalee went to critical health, Lucian was about to fire a killing blow, only to be blocked by Braum's ability: Unbreakable.

This reminded Zen of saving Diana last round, so he smiled. Diana was also smiling from the thought.

D: "Just like our round, huh."

Z: "Yeah."

Nidalee retreated safely. At the top lane jungle, Aatrox and Elise were fighting a few monsters. After gaining experience, they attacked Jax and Shen. Elise managed to eliminate Jax, helping Aatrox with Shen. They managed to kill Shen. And proceeded to destroy the purple turret.

The fight took nearly an hour, leaving the duo sleepy while the other 4 went to grab some snacks. Zen thought that this was like a boring movie, except that this was not a movie and the fight is just longer than they expected.

Zen was about to fall asleep, until he felt a warm sensation on his neck.

Diana was asleep. Zen couldn't help it but went asleep on her head. Her hair was very smooth, soft, it was pretty much enough to get his eyes shut.

The 4 went back from the snacks area. They all whispered,

E: "_Hey guys. Look."_

B: "_Aw, That's so sweet."_

P: "_Let us not wake them up from their moment."_

M: "_Agreed."_

They tip-toed back to the front seats.

…

The fight ended. Zen and Diana woke up, Zen yawned while Diana rubbed her eyes. They realised the fight took 2 hours, leaving the other spectators asleep as well, even the 4 were snoring away.

SC: "Time for round three!"

After hearing this, Zen, Diana, Balth, Pantheon and Malzahar immediately rushed to the field, this time their team was purple.

Blue team:

Aatrox

Shen

Katarina

Jax

Elise

After buying their items, the group went to their lanes. Malzahar and Pantheon took the top, Diana took the middle while Zen and Balth took the bottom.

The minions spawned. And they waited for quite a short time.

Malzahar took on Katarina. No minion were slayed by the two so both were almost equal. Katarina forgot to buy her items and Malzahar took the upper hand, using Call of The Void to finish her off. Pantheon took on Jax. Jax proved to be a powerful opponent. Malzahar came to Pantheon's aid as Pantheon finished Jax off using Heart Seeker Strike.

Diana charged to the enemy minions. With all of them defeated, she charged for Shen. He was as skilled as her when it comes to blades. But Diana was agile enough to evade his strikes. As she pushed him near death, Shen retreated, but she finished him off with Crescent Strike

Zen and Balth hid in the bushes of the bottom lanes, completely taking Elise and Aatrox by surprise when they showed up. Elise was taken out when she over extended and they executed Aatrox when he tried to avenge his teammate.

All of the purple team regrouped at the bottom jungle. They took out the Dragon and decided to go for Baron Nashor. Balth hesistated, but he eventually regained confidence to fight the ridiculously large sea abomination.

The group remained unscathed. Balth used Rhytmic Shield to protect the group from the monster's attacks. The rest attacked him and let Balth take the killing blow, buffing them all for another middle lane teamfight.

Like before, the blue team won as they pushed on to the middle inhibitor. After that, they proceeded to destroy the blue nexus. The blue team congratulated them, the purple team showing them good sportsmanship.

The group went back to Ezreal.

E: "Nice fight guys."

B: "We all knew you were asleep."

E: "What? No, I didn't!"

The 5 raised an eyebrow, though Pantheon's wasn't visible.

E: "I guess I dozed off."

The Summoner dismissed all of them. The Champions went aboard the bus for Science lesson.

Ezreal whispered to Zen's ear.

E:"_You can sit with Diana if you want._"

Zen felt his heart pump at that moment. Though it was obvious. Ezreal just told Zen that they're ok at the back, and they would just call him if they want to sit with him, to which Zen agreed.

The Champions boarded the bus and it took off. Like Ezreal said, Zen had Diana to sit with him.

Z: "You feeling sleepy?"

D: "I guess I am."

Zen placed his arm around her as she fell asleep on his neck again. Zen felt slightly tickled as a few strands of her hair went down, but overall he was just lying on her head, the pair found themselves in love with each other.

The group took notice again.

E: "Man, Zen's lucky. Even I would go as far as climbing a mountain just to get someone."

B: "I already have mine, though she's not from this school."

M: "I am going to ask Syndra out."

P: "I can't seem to have the courage to talk to Leona."

B: "That's because you obviously like her."

P: "A fact that is. But how do I communicate with my old childhood friend?"

M: "First, don't feel embarrassed or afraid to do so. Females like confident guys. But don't be too confident."

P: "Thank you."

The ride was long, taking 1 hour just to be halfway. They did take a detour as the original route was under improvement. Zen felt like sleeping as well, but this experience and the magnificent view of outside didn't allow him to do so. He heard her talk to him.

D: "Are you okay?"

Z: "Yeah, I'm fine."

D: "Are we near yet?"

Z: "Not really. We had to make a detour as the central way was under improvements."

D: "I see."

The others, except for the 4 at the back, fell asleep. Zen was feeling a little warmer than usual. He thought it was because his crush was sleeping right beside his neck. This may be a day Zen would not forget.

They finally reached the school. The sleepy Champions woke up and alighted the bus. Zen woke up Diana as the group alighted.

Science period was up next as class United entered their Science Lab, which fit the whole class. Zen immediately chose Balth as his partner. Malzahar with Pantheon, Ezreal with Shen and Diana with Elise.

: "Welcome young Champions. My name is Summoner Florrie."

A female summoner spoke as she entered the lab with her lab coat.

SF: "Remember, before you enter the lab, you must wear your safety goggles and lab coat. Right now are you all excused. Now get your equipment and return to your experimental area."

The Champions all looked like professionals in there lab equipment.

Summoner Florrie briefed them about the chemicals on their table. There was labelling on the chemical bottles. A green liquid was labelled A, a blue liquid B, a clear liquid C and a yellow liquid D.

SF told them that they have a test tube, beaker, lighter, Bunsen Burner, retort stand, measuring cylinder and a glass rod. She wrote the instructions on the board.

* * *

How to make a medicine that cures any illness.

Step 1: Pour 10 ml of A in test tube. Heat up for 5 min.

Step 2: Pour 20 ml of C in the test tube with A. Stir gently for 1 min.

Step 3: Pour 10 ml of B in another test tube. Heat up for 7 min.

Step 4: Pour 30 ml of D in the test tube with B. Stir gently for 1 min

Step 5: Pour both solutions in beaker. Stir gently for 2 min. If final solution looks like clear liquid, it is done. Otherwise, it would do nothing or Give you illness when consumed.

To note: Not allowed in training simulated battle or real battle. Consume only 10 ml when feeling ill. If still ill on consecutive days, only consume 10 ml per day. Overdose leads to death.

* * *

The task wasn't hard. Balth measured the amount of each chemical while Zen heated A and B and mixed them with C and D respectively. Someone asked if they could just put the chemicals all together at once, to which the teacher told them no, as it could cause a massive explosion or spread illness.

The pair worked hard on this task, requiring extreme focus and proper care not to spill the chemicals. Their finished solution was clear in transparency, which meant that it was good.

SF: "You two are done fast. Here are two small bottles. You can split up the medicine and save it. It can last forever. Just make sure it stays clean."

Both were glad they didn't screw this up and got some medicine in case someone get sick. They saved it. The rest of the class also finished up with the same results, success. Well, all except Draven and Yasuo. Yasuo kept telling him that he was doing it wrongly, but he wouldn't listen and as a result, he made a red solution. EVERYONE saw this and told him not to consume it, but he did so. The result was Draven having stomach pain and fever. Even his tanned skin turned pale. Draven was sent back to his house. Yasuo wasn't blamed, to his fortune.

The class was dismissed as the Summoner went for an important meeting. Everyone returned their equipment and rushed to the cooling cafeteria to cool themselves off from the heat.

E: "It looks like we got ourselves some medicine fellas!"

Malzahar rushed to them as if he had big news.

M: "I did it. Syndra agreed to go out with me!"

P: "I managed to talk again to Leona. Long have I not talked to her as I was very nervous."

Z: "Good job you two. Those were some accomplishments to achieve."

B: "My girl and I are datin'!"

E: "Nice! I'll try to ask Sona out."

Z: "Good luck man. Now will you excuse me, I will hang out with that special someone."

Zen left, but not before saying goodbye to the group. They also left to do their own business.

Zen did tell them he will hang out with Diana, but they didn't know how it went. Zen went to Diana on the school garden. She was there as the flowers were too beautiful too resist

Z: "Can I ask you something?"

D: "Hm? Oh, oh yes."

Z: "Would you…" Zen was blushing as he struggled to complete his sentence

D: "…"

Z: "…g-go out with me?"

The Scorn of the Moon was shocked. Even The Origami Master took notice as his face turned slightly red. He gathered every ounce of his courage just to ask her out. He isn't going to be surprised nor depressed if she rejects, knowing it was too early to ask her out. But he felt his heart pump wildly once again when she told him her answer.

D: "Yes. Yes, I will."

Z: "R-R-Really?"

D: "Why not?"

She chuckled. Zen couldn't believe what just happened as she left after she gave him a hug. He thought he was going to die of this happiness, but it only caused him to lose balance for a few seconds. He went to the flowers of the garden and kneeled down, looked up to the afternoon sky and,

Z: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

This was one serious achievement for him. He felt his excitement lower as he calmed down. He met with Malzahar and Balth,

Z: "Guys! Diana's going out with me!"

B: "That's awesome! Three awesome dudes having seriously hot dates!"

Z: "But please, just don't mention that 'hot' part."

M: "Ok, anyways good jo-"

Ezreal came to them with a smile on his face.

E: "Guys! Sona agreed to go out with me!"

B: "Great! Four dudes with beautiful dates!"

All planned their dates on the same night, different time and same place. All left with a smile on each of their faces, waiting for their time.

* * *

A/N: Draven is as dumb as a noob. And what do you know? 4 amazing dudes going out with seriously hot dates. If you were one of them, who would you rather go out with? Diana, Sona or Syndra? Balth's date cannot be chosen as Lucy is only his, no one else's. She is rightfully his. So be glad **SiRoLol**. Your champ's with his girl who is his only.


	5. Chapter 5: Couple's Night

A/N: This chapter may or may not be that exciting but it is that romantic. I love Diana. Why did I say that? Ah well. It's true. And without further ado,

Chapter 5: Couple's Night.

* * *

"Got to make this night good. Better than good."

Zen told himself as he prepares himself for the night of his life.

He still wears his usual clothing, white shirt underneath a seven-buttoned white cape with his flower logo on the top side of the cape. He wears his old but very clean purple shoes. And his white hair covers his right sky blue eye, his left light blue eye in clear open. He also wears his dark blue jeans. (This is his original/classic skin).

Someone called him. Balth.

Z: "Yo'. Talk to me."

B: "Alright, Lucy and I are going to the Hearts Carnival in the park."

Z: "No way! Us too!"

M: "Same here." Malzahar talked as well. Group call was on.

E: "See you all at the park."

The 4 were dressed as their classic skins. Zen hung up. He went to the bus stop.

"Wait, why do I need a bus stop for? I could just fold myself into a bird."

And fold himself into a bird he did. He flew up to the dark and starry sky, excited on his first date. He saw a few flashes of light and some singing, Balth sang loud, Ezreal and Malzahar fired at the beautiful night sky. They were all so excited.

* * *

_Zen's date. 7.45 pm_

He flew for a while more before he landed on the park entrance. He saw his girl and dove down vertically. Diana thought it was some sort of arrow falling down, until he came close and hovered just before he landed. He refolded himself to his human figure, leaving Diana surprised.

D: "I didn't know you could do that."

Z: "It's a gift. Now, shall we?"

Zen took her by the hand as they walked towards the Hearts Carnival. Zen seemed calm, but his heart is pumping so fast. At least it wasn't obvious

* * *

_Balth's date. 7.50 pm_

All the while, Balth sang a song as he walked from his house to the park. A girl was waiting for him, making a smile as soon as she saw him.

B: "Hi Lucy!"

L: "Balth!"

As she came closer, Balth was increasingly amazed by the beauty of his girl, to the point he stopped for a moment and his breathing rate increased. The couple sat at a bench. The two told them their experiences in school. Balth made some jokes as well, making Lucy chuckle. Until finally, Balth sang her a song from the bottom of his heart. After that, Lucy couldn't help it but cry and hugged him. They made their way to the carnival.

* * *

_Malzahar's date 7.30 pm_

He floated to the entrance of the park, but not before he picked up some breath mints, for some reason. He saw what seemed to be 3 dark spheres encircling a dark figure.

"_Yep, that's her._"

He floated towards the figure. There was his date, Syndra.

S: "What took you so long?"

M: "What do you mean? This is the time we settled it."

S: "I know, I am just kidding."

He thought of bringing her to the carnival, but she was one step ahead. She brought him to the carnival. There was a dark spark that appeared beside the pair's heads, really, half is dark and half looks more like the void. When they went to the entrance, they pushed aside the guards. The guards weren't angry, knowing those two were in love.

* * *

_Ezreal's date. 8 pm_

Ezreal walked towards the park entrance. He was then hearing beautiful sounds of music. He knew who was playing and came to the source. The mute but beautiful Sona greeted him.

S: "_Hello."_ She spoke mentally.

E: "Hi. Those were some music skills."

S: "_Thank you._"

E: "Now, let us not prolong this and let's go in."

S: "_Why certainly."_

The two went to the entrance. The guards happily let them enter the carnival, leaving the two in awe as they saw the sights of the carnival.

* * *

_Zen's date. 8 pm_

The two were in awe with the design of the carnival. The two went to the food stall for a bit of snack. After that, they walked around to see where they should go first. Zen found somewhere good.

Z: "Oh shoot. The line's too long."

D: "Let's grab some snacks before we enter the line."

Z: "Good idea."

They went to purchase a few packets of heart shaped cookies and two bottles of water. They went to the line to face a long and boring wait.

* * *

_Balth's date. 8.15 pm_

Balth and Lucy enjoyed a bit of games, a few snacks and a shot of pictures. When it seemed to be a good time, Lucy tripped on a piece of wood, which was for some reason loose and curved upward.

B: "Lucy, are you ok?"

L: "Yes. But, my leg…"

She told him it was broken. This made Balth have a flashback of when they first met, she tripped on a branch and had a broken leg that time. Balth sang a song to heal her. He did it before, he did it again.

L: "Thanks."

B: "Just like the first time we met, huh."

L: "Yeah, c'mon, let's go to the Ferris Wheel."

B: "Ok, but I can already see a friend and his date in line."

L: "Who?"

B: "My buddy, Zenash."

L: "Ok."

They decided to go on the roller-coaster.

* * *

_Malzahar's date. 8 pm._

Malzahar and Syndra did nothing but hold hands and stare into the ocean view (The park is actually near the ocean), at some point of time, they compliment each other or kiss. They weren't hungry. Things were going their way. They had their privacy. Syndra went cold as the land breeze moved through them. Malzahar lent her his coat, revealing his black hair that was being moved by the wind.

S: "Thank you."

M: "You don't need to thank me."

At some point, Syndra fell asleep beside him, removing her head gear for comfort. Her smooth, white hair slightly tickled the Prophet of the Void, while the Dark Sovereign fell asleep on his arms. He helped her to a bench before sleeping with each other.

* * *

_Ezreal's date. 8.30 pm._

The Prodigal Explorer and The Maven of the Strings made their way to the snacks area. After they ate, the walked to the ocean's view. They saw Malzahar and Syndra sleeping on a bench, so they made their walk as quiet as possible.

E: "The ocean is beautiful, isn't it?"

Sona nodded. Ezreal had something for her.

E: "Hey, I know you would love this."

He raised his left arm in the air, and shot what seemed to be heart. When it reached high enough, it exploded and formed a larger heart, like a firework. Sona was taken aback as she hugged Ezreal.

* * *

_Balth's date. 8.45 pm_

Long after the two alighted from the roller-coaster, the pair finally decided to go to the Ferris Wheel. They found Zen and Diana halfway in the line. It would be disturbing if he shouted to him, so he kept quiet. Lucy held his hand with excitement.

L: "Oooohhh I can't wait."

B: "Neither can I."

L: "Something wrong?"

B: "Nope. I am not scared."

L: "Yeah ok."

The two waited in the line. Balth saw what seemed to be an origami bird flying to him. When it landed on his hand, it unfolded,

**Thinking of going to the Ferris Wheel also?**

Balth saw Zen looking at him, Balth nodded. Zen gave him a smile before going back to Diana.

* * *

_Malzahar's date. 9 pm_

Malzahar woke up from his sleep, he found that Syndra was grabbing his arm while she was asleep. Malzahar looked at the sky, it was full of stars. The Prophet yet again fell asleep.

* * *

_Ezreal's date. 9 pm_

The explorer and the maven were walking on the fields. Completely having a good time while Sona makes music and Ezreal dances. Both were having fun, until a robber stole her instrument.

E: "Stop! Thief!"

He pointed his left arm at him and shot him. The robber was unconscious as Ezreal tied him up, returned Sona's instrument and Ezreal kept their play going.

* * *

_Zen's date. 10 pm?!_

Zen and Diana were still in the line, at least they were close. When the two finally were able to come inside, an employee stopped them.

Z: "Yes?"

E: "You two are champions aren't you?"

Z: "Well, not yet."

E: "Well, you two seemed to like each other that much. You can stay in the ride as long as you want this night."

Z: "Thanks! How much?"

E: "Hey, it's on the house."

The employee was so kind to the couple. They walked inside as the Ferries Wheel started to turn. Diana felt a little startled, but Zen managed to calm her down. They sat on the seats as they were lifted from the ground. As they went higher, and higher, and higher, the duo saw the beauty of the carnival, hearts here and there. They share another kiss as they reach the highest point. Balth and Lucy were the only ones that noticed it.

L: "Lovely couple, aren't they?"

B: "Yep, but don't forget about us."

L: "Of course."

* * *

_Malzahar's date. 11pm?!_

Malzahar finally woke up. The Dark Sovereign also woke up. They took a look around to refresh their vision. Malzahar took Syndra to the Ferris Wheel. But instead of going to the line, they flew up and sat on the empty seat on top. They looked behind them, only to find Zen and Diana.

S: "Having fun you two?"

Z: "More than you think."

M: "Where's Balth?"

Z: "Still in line."

The 4 looked down, to see that Balth have reached the ride as well. The pair took notice of the 4 as they waved to them.

Z: "_Where could Ezreal be?_"

* * *

_Ezreal's date. 11.30 pm_

The Maven and the Explorer were tired of playing and dancing. They decided to go for the Ferris Wheel. The line was shorter as most were already leaving as it was late. The pair noticed Zen and the others on the Ferris Wheel already. When the two managed to get in, Sona gave him a kiss.

Z: "Ezreal!"

E: "Hey guys!"

B: "Having fun?"

E: "Yeah! How about you guys?"

M: "We're good."

D: "Best night."

Sy: "No doubt."

* * *

_All. 12 am_

All were reaching the bottom as the ride turns. When they did, they all went down from the ride and went to the grass area of the park. It was like a midnight picnic. Zen prepared a paper mat fit for 8. They piled up their remaining packs of snacks. The moon was so bright that it felt like day. The 4 made a performance for the ladies. Balth was the singer, and as he sang, the 3 unleashed their power. Zen released a very, very huge flock of origami birds that flew above them, Malzahar and Ezreal shot in the air.

They didn't expect it, but the ladies joined in. Diana struck moonlight on the perforance like a spotlight, Syndra helped Malzahar with her dark orbs, Sona helped with the music and Lucy joined and sang with Balth. The 8 noticed that they were attracting a crowd. The crowd loved the performance and kept watching as they continue. The performance on the grass lands with the ocean view was truly mesmerising as the 8 end their play. The crowd cheered for them.

The night was ending, but they have no school tomorrow. All of them left with their dates, except for The Origami Master and The Scorn of the Moon.

Z: "That was just amazing. We even have some attention."

D: "Yes. That was pretty good."

…

The couple stared into the moon as they lie down on the mat. Zen was having the time of his life. He actually had the best date with the one he likes. In fact, this thought made him unable to notice that they were holding hands.

The two stared for a while more. Diana broke the silence,

D: "I have never felt this good before. More friends, watching you guys perform, I don't know anything better than this."

Z: "Some nights huh."

Yep. Lovely nights.

…

The duo woke up from their sleep. They slept in the garden during that night. They were so tired that they fell sleep before having the thought of going home. Zen sat up, so did Diana. The couple had the best night of their lives and as they said their goodbyes, the two kissed.

"_I don't know what could be better than last night."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah… Couples night rocks. By the way, Some Nights is actually a song/album by a band called Fun or F.U.N. Anyways, See ya guys and wait for another chapter, which would take long because of examinations.

Date Couple

Zen and Diana

Balth and Lucy

Malzahar and Syndra

Ezreal and Sona.


	6. Chapter 6: Pool Party!

Chapter 6: Pool Party!

* * *

"_That night was awesome._"

Zen thought as he slept on his bed. He had one of the best date with Diana. The fact that he was so in love with her, as much as she was so in love with him, made him thought of another group party. He then remembered that the Local Pool Centre was open even in holidays. He made a group call.

Z: "…"

B,M,E,L,Sy,D: "Hello?"

Z: "Hey guys!"

B: "Hey what's up man?"

M: "Morning Zen."

E: "Hi."

L: "Hello Zen."

Sy: "If you don't mind, please make this quick."

D: "Hey Zen…"

Z: "You guys free today?"

B: "Yeah, why?"

M: "Yes. Why do you ask?"

E: "No activity going here. Anything good?"

L: "Yes I am."

Sy: "Why do you want to know?"

D: "Yeah, I am free."

Z: "I am planning to take us to the LOCAL SWIMMING POOL!"

All were shocked to hear this. But Zen forgot something.

Z: "Oh, hold on guys, I am going call Pantheon."

…

Z: "He said he is also free, but Leona apparently wants to join."

B: "Bring those two in the pool!"

M: "Invite them!"

E: "Don't let them miss out."

L: "Oh, it's going to be so fun with them!"

Sy: "On second thought, I am going to this pool centre."

D: "…"

Zen didn't hear Diana's response. Well, the fact that Leona is her opposite backed up that conclusion.

Z: "You guys go on first. I would just want to visit Diana first. See you guys there."

They all decided to go to the pool without Zen first.

…

Z: "Diana? Are you home?"

D: "…"

Zen thought that the door was locked, but when he tried to open it, it wasn't. The living room was empty.

Z: "Diana?"

He went inside, not that she won't mind. He searched and found that a room was open. He saw Diana lying on her bed as she covered her head with a pillow that looks like the moon.

Z: "What's wrong?"

D: "Why does she have to go?"

Z: "Look Diana, I know she is the opposite of you, and that 'goody two-shoes' I've heard from her class, but it shouldn't stop you from going out with us."

D: "…"

Z: "I've heard of a saying that, sometimes, there are two people that are very different from each other, but they are actually two sides of the same 'coin'. It's like you two. You on one side while Leona is on the other side of the same coin. Does it help?"

D: "I guess… All right. I'll go."

…

Balth and the others are at the local pool centre. The managed to change into their bathing suits, except for the ladies.

M: "Why haven't you all changed?"

Sy: "We are waiting for two more to come."

E: "Oh I see what you mean. Are you alright with that Sona?"

So: "_Oh yes."_

Just when the men were about to enter the pool, the last duo showed up.

Z: "Did we miss anything?"

B: "Nope."

Leona was glad her opposite came, Leona didn't want her as an enemy despite the two were completely different.

L: "Are you ok Diana?"

D: "Yes. I am fine. Now if you all don't mind, we should be changing now."

The ladies left to change. The men were waiting for them to get out. But in the meantime, they went inside a small circular pool fit for all of the 10. With a bit of excess space.

P: "This is just what I needed after battle."

B: "You said it."

Z: "Now, who wants to go first on that diving board?"

The rest had their mouths hanging as they speculate the ridiculous height of the board. It was like 10(?!) stories high.

B: "I am thinking it should be Zen that should go first."

P: "Certainly."

M: "Yes."

E: "Yeah."

Z: "But let us wait for theeeeeeemmmmm?"

All of the 5 were stunned, and by that I mean stunned with their mouths open. The 5 looked at their ladies who came out of their changing area.

They all looked stunning, literally. Their bodies were perfect to their mates and their bikini stands out. Which was why the men were stunned.

Z: "W-Wow…"

B: "Looking good ladies."

M: "Such beauty…"

E: "Wow."

P: "Beautiful."

The men all felt their hearts pump wildly as the ladies enter the pool.

D: "Don't be nervous Zen. Haven't you seen a woman in this before?"

Z: "N-No, it's not that. I-It's just that, y-you look… t-truly… beautiful."

Lu: "Does this make me look good?"

B: "Amazing."

Le: "Just like old times."

P: "Certainly."

M: "Zen offered to go on the diving board first!"

Z: "Right, let's do this."

They say that no champions and summoners have attempted this before, yes, it is a pool centre for champions and summoners. Zen is the first individual.

Z: "It doesn't look so bad." He thought as he looked down from the board.

He backed off a bit. He was ready. After one last breath, he ran and did a backflip as he plunged into a brief skydive. He could hardly focus on anything else as he plummeted from the drop and landed with a perfect dive.

As Zen swam back up to the surface, the champions and summoners clapped for him. Such an achievement certainly deserved so much acknowledgement. Zen went up to go back to the group's area. Diana went out and quickly landed a kiss on Zen, who was having just a little problem to walk after that tremendous dive.

B: "Good job man!"

Z: "Thanks."

P: "How do you possess such courage?"

Z: "It's something like Ezreal. Sometimes, I take risks."

E: "You picked that from me?"

Z: "No, hehe."

The group all relaxed for a while. Actually, that while was long enough for them to fall asleep, the ladies asleep on their gentleman's arms. The group woke up when Zen had his head underwater and woke up before he drowned. They decided to go to the combined pool area.

The 10 went to the biggest pool of the centre, summoners and champions alike were swimming and relaxing. The water was a little chilly, but not at all a problem. As the group dipped themselves in the pool, a summoner greeted them.

Su: "Good afternoon. Missed me?"

The group realised that it was Summoner Kenjes.

Z: "Good afternoon summoner. What brings you here in this fine day?"

SK: "I was feeling a little hot in my house so I decided to cool down here. How about you?"

B: "We are all just having a good time after yesterday."

SK: "What did you all do after class yesterday?"

E: "We all went for our dates."

SK: "Oh… Maybe that explains this lady here. Where are you from?"

Lu: "I am from another school, summoner."

SK: "I see. Well, have fun you all. Don't forget you all have school tomorrow."

And with that, he left. They all spotted another high board, but this time, all of the males tried it out. Zen was first to jump…

Z: "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

Then Balth…

B: "YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"

Malzahar… (He didn't float down.)

M: "YAHOOOOOO!"

Pantheon…

P: "SPARTAAAA!"

And Ezreal.

E: "HAHAAAAAAA!"

The females all went to the high slides. The males thought it was a slow ride, until they saw how fast Diana, who went first, sped off from the end of the slide. She even bounced on the water for a few times before she slowed down.

D: "Who's trying it?"

Z: "All of us?"

B: "Nope."

E: "Nu-uh"

M: "Sorry."

P: "I do not have the courage."

Z: "Oh well. Me first again."

Zen went to the top of the tower of the slide. It was ridiculously high. But Zen felt excitement. After Leona's drop, Zen went into the drop 'pod'. Zen waited for a few moments. Just as he was having second thoughts, he dropped to the 20(?!) story high slide. He went so fast he felt like his lunch was about to go out of his mouth.

E: "We are not doing that."

D: "Don't you wanna impress your ladies guys?"

E: "On second thought, I could try it out."

M: "Me too."

B: "Yeah."

P: "If that's what it takes."

Z: "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Zen shouted as he reached the end point. That drop really rid him of his lunch, really, he vomited out of the slide while he was still sliding down. He felt great. He felt like he was so fast, and at the same time feeling to go to the toilet.

D: "Who wants to go next?"

Sy: "Sona here is itching to see you do it Ez."

E: "I-I, uh… fine."

As Zen exited the toilet, he heard a really loud scream. Ezreal tried out the slide, and Zen knew Ezreal will not be going back there.

E: "That made me vomit!"

So: "_But you did it right?_"

E: "Yeah I guess so."

And with that, Sona hugged Ezreal.

There was an announcement,

"The pool is now closing, please exit the pool."

The fun had to go. Well, they did stay there until 9 pm. It was no surprise.

Z: "I got it! Let's go to the bathhouse! It's 24/7 in there."

B: "Sounds good!"

D: "Good idea…"

They all changed and left for the bathhouse.

The bathhouse today was full of champions and summoners alike. Zen made an order for a room fit for 10. As the group made their way to their room, they saw so many champions. They saw Garen, Yasuo, Lux, Quinn, Zyra, Master Yi, Karma… So many.

The group entered their room. It was like a log cabin. The group found the tubs, there were 5 of them, each fitting 2. The couples dipped in the pool with each other.

Z: "Ah, this is nice. Warm waters with classic decoration, this is the life."

D: "Ah, yes."

B: "I want to live here!"

Lu: "Better ask the manager."

M: "She's right."

They all chuckled at this remark. They all went to relax a while more, the ladies moved beside their men. The odour of the scented candles filled the air, the flame in the fire pit provided the most illumination, it was relaxing. Two figures entered their room.

: "Mind if we join you?"

Z: "Of course, come on in."

The 10 welcome the Du Couteau Sisters, Katarina and Cassiopeia.

K: "How's all of your day?"

Z: "Good."

B: "Same here."

D: "Fantastic."

Le: "Fun."

P: "One of the best in my life."

C: "So you are Zen, they say you keep a cool head in many situations, even in fights."

Z: "Is that what they say?"

They all made conversations as they discuss about how they are dealing with History and Geography. They prefer Geography more than History. Katarina joined Pantheon while Cassiopeia joined Zen. Cassiopeia asked Zen how he actually remained calm during their fights, as the last time she wasn't ended with her enemy team's victory.

Z: "I don't think there's anything to know about keeping calm. By the way, I was not completely calm those times."

C: "What do you mean?"

Z: "How can I be calm in my first few battles? It was exciting. I only remained calm as I knew that if I get too far off, my team would have lost."

C: "So, you are saying that I just have to focus?"

Z: "What else am I trying to say?"

C: "I see. So, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

D: "History and Geography. I bet they are going to take us back to time. Or maybe bring us to a rainforest or something."

Z: "If that really is what's going to happen, I hope we would go to the time that Noxians and the Demacians waged war against each other."

C: "I hope not."

Zen was a little weird, and that is evident by the fact that he thinks of war when someone says peace. But he does have common sense.

B: "Zen, are we going?"

Z: "I'd say, yeah. We still have school tomorrow."

D: "Yeah, you're right."

Le: "See you all tomorrow."

E: "So, same thing next time?"

Z: "Yeah, but I am planning on something a bit better."

B: "What is it?"

Z: "Why should I spoil the surprise?"

P: "Good point."

They all left the bathhouse after they changed to their classic skins. Before the Du Couteau sisters went any further, Zen stopped them,

Z: "Mind if I know your address?"

K: "What for?"

Z: "I was planning on inviting you both on the next place we are going to go this Saturday."

C: "You in Kat?"

K: "I suppose."

They live in the same house, so there's no surprise they gave one address. Zen thanked them and took off to return to his group.

K: "Is that a blush I see?"

C: "Huh?!"

K: "Oh, you like him don't you?"

C: "Shut up sis."

* * *

A/N: I don't know how to say this, but Zen couldn't possibly have 2 girlfriends, can he? Anyways, sorry this took long, I have to get some free time to do this. I am not good at writing party chapters so I know there wouldn't be much. See you guys and wait for the next chapter.

Please leave a favourite or follow.


	7. Chapter 7: Time And Questions

A/N: I made the speeches without those "". It is way easier. Also, _italicized_ words are the thoughts or sounds, **bold** and sometimes _italics_ are notes.

Chapter 7: Time and Questions

* * *

"_Finally, waking up before the alarm goes off."_

Zen woke up. He turned off his alarm before it even went off. He started the heater and waited for a few minutes. As he walked to his couch, he noticed a letter at the door.

"**Zen, meet us on the park after school.**

**Du Couteau sis."**

Zen wondered. What was this about? That remained a question to be answered as his heater was done and he went to bathe. After eating his breakfast, brushing his teeth and preparing for two long subjects, Zen went to the bus stop.

His head was filled with questions.

Z:_ Are we really going back to time?_

Z: _Why are the Du Couteau sisters asking me to meet them at the park?_

Z: _How did Pantheon know how to bake in the first place?_

Just as he thought more, the bus came. As he boarded, he saw the group at the far back. He went to them. However,

: Where are you going?

Z: Huh?

He turned to see who spoke, only to be surprised it's Nidalee.

N: Where are you going?

Z: At the back. Why?

N: Why do you hang out with them?

Z: What do you mean?

N: Look at them, they are not good for a handsome person like you…

Nidalee realised what she said, blushing,

N: … I mean, uh, bye.

Z: _What was that about?_

Zen continued his way towards the group.

B: Morning Zen.

Z: Hey.

E: We saw what happened.

Z: I know.

P: Why did Nidalee called you handsome? We know you are, but she was straight with you, unlike to others before.

Z: I think we all know she likes me. But I am taken.

M: So am I.

E: Are you a girl magnet, Zen?

Z: What am I? Made of 'handsome'?

B: Good point. Still, are we there?

Z: Yeah.

They were at school already. History was their first subject. As they made their way to United's classroom, Katarina went to Zen.

K: Zen!

Z: Huh?

K: Did you receive the letter?

Z: Yeah, meet you at the park after school. Why?

K: Cassiopeia likes you, but she wouldn't admit it. I don't mind her wanting to hang out with you, but she forced me to come. She says she needs me to see if she was 'going too far'.

Z: Are you saying she wants me to be her boyfriend?

K: More or less. I head her whisper to herself before we slept that she likes you, but she tries to forget about you the next moment.

Z: I am taken, sorry.

K: I know Diana already took you. I already asked her if Cassie could borrow you for a day, she allowed us.

Z: I see. Okay, catch you later.

Zen then went to Diana.

D: Feeling all right?

Z: Is it true that Katarina asked you if Cassiopeia borrow me for a day?

D: Yes, she did. But I really don't mind, but I can tell her I change my mind if you are uncomfortable.

Z: Nah, it's ok.

The class reached their room. They sat down and found a summoner enter the room.

: Hello class! My name is Summoner Jodie. I'll be your history teacher.

Zen couldn't wait for what was going to happen.

SJ: So, who thinks history is just some 'boring thing that wastes your time'?

She isn't surprised that all raised up their hand, she experienced boredom in history before. But not today, she isn't going to let boredom get the best of them.

SJ: Prepare yourselves. And a pad of paper and a pencil. Cuz' we are going back to time!

Well, Zen knew he was going to have to tell Diana she was right. They WERE going back to time!

SJ: The time of… The ancient WAR!

And Zen couldn't be anymore happy. They were going back to the time of the war between Demacia and Noxus.

SJ: Who's ready for History?

And finally, all raised up their hands.

SJ: Now! Countdown with me!

3!

2!

1!

And they all dropped in hole that appeared in the floor. When all were out, the hole closed. All of the students were plummeting into skydive as they fall. As they dropped, the clouds cleared up and they saw the whole war.

SJ: DON'T WORRY! YOU DON'T NEED A PARACHUTE FOR THIS! You will slow down as we become closer to the ground!

As the students came close, they all began reducing speed. They landed safely.

Z: I am having second thoughts! I like this history!

B: Me too!

M: What sorcery is this?

P: A good battle and I can't participate. What a shame.

E: That skydive was awesome!

D: Well, what did I tell you Zen?

Z: Yeah, you're right.

SJ: As you watch the battle from afar, I will give you random questions about the war. The evidence is around the war field. I will record your marks as we progress. Here we go!

The clashing of swords, the impact of magic and the smell of the nearby mud made them experience what war is like.

SJ: Who was the king that ruled Demacia here during the war?

All looked around, no crown, only battle. Zen saw from afar the kingdom of Demacia. He saw who seemed to be like Jarvan IV. He knew now who it was as he saw how this person became the king.

Z: King Jarvan!

SJ: Correct!

They all continued to watch the battle as Summoner Jodie spits out another question.

SJ: What is the Weapon of the Noxian troops?

They saw the battle go on. Balth found out what was the next answer.

B: Blades with serrated edges!

SJ: Good!

The battle went noisier as more of the troops clashed. The Summoner made more questions as the students kept on answering. They were all near the battlefield, so near that a blade of a killed Noxian troop flew threw them, they were unscathed, but if they stayed there for too long, they really can get killed. History subject was over anyways.

SJ: We are going back everyone. Count with me silently,

3

2

1

And they all dropped in another formed hole. The hole immediately sent them back to their classroom.

SJ: So, who is now interested in History?

All raised up their hands. The Summoner left as the bell rang with a deafening volume. Another Summoner entered the class as the champions sat down.

: Good morning young champions! I am Summoner Ethan.

The champions were worried that Geography wouldn't be as much fun as History, until,

SE: Now, we are going on a field trip in the most forested jungle. We may be lost for a while but I will make sure we get back alive.

That last sentence made someone shiver.

SE: Line up in twos outside the classroom and I will take you to the bus stop.

They all went to the bus stop and a green-coloured bus was waiting. They all boarded. The group again let Diana and Zen have their private moments.

Z: So, is Leona any trouble to you?

D: No, but, what caused our relationship to be tarnished years ago, it was me.

Z: What happened?

D: I prefer to keep it personal.

Z: Well, hope both of you don't have any troubles.

D: I hope so. And, you were the reason why I wanted to befriend her now. You made me your friend. I forgot how it felt like with a friend. If you didn't convince me to go to the pool centre, I don't know how we would get back to each other.

Z: Leona is a friendly woman, she has been trying to get back to you ever since you left. Don't ask me how I knew.

D: This would turn out fine then.

The bus stopped. They turned, they were in the middle of the forest. Nidalee felt like this was home, though she wasn't.

SE: Now, all of you are given a puzzle to solve where you are supposed to go. Find the answers, don't worry. The answers are all around you, find it. Once you have found all of the answers, put the first letter of each answer on a template of the final destination which is the last question. There is a great surprise waiting for you once you finish. Good luck.

With that, he disappeared. All of the students were left in the forest with no idea where they are. Summoner Ethan told them to go to groups of 4 or 5. Zen, Balth, Ezreal, Malzahar and Pantheon went together, just like at the first day of school.

Z: So, first question. How high is the tallest tree of this forest?

M: I got this.

Malzahar floated up and found a tree so high that it looks like it is touching the clouds. As he descended, he got the answer.

M: 2,225 m

Z: Ok. Second question, Is it true that the growth of trees is improved by singing and music?

B: This is my question.

Balth told them to make a beat. As they grabbed leaves, branches and logs, they started 'drumming' and Balth sang with a voice that caused Pantheon to shed a tear. They saw a nearby young tree, as they played the music, it was starting to grow, and fast, so fast that it made Zen thought,

Z: _What kind of sorcery is this?_

B: That is a yes.

Z: Alright. Third, Paper is made from wood. Assuming that the total volume of the created stack/piece of paper is the same as the volume of the wood used, how many A4 paper is obtained from a log of wood that is 45 centimetres in diameter and 20 centimetres in length? Stand back guys.

Zen pointed both of his hands at a clear soil area. Huge numbers of paper started to appear and form the stated log of wood. Zen was fast when it comes to paper, especially counting how many he has summoned. As the log was completed, Zen made his count.

Z: Wow… 2000.

E: What's the forth question?

Z: In your area lives a tree with wood stronger and harder than a rock, name the tree.

P: I shall find the very tree.

Pantheon roamed around and saw a tree with leaves coloured grey. Thinking it was this tree, he tried out a branch from the same tree but found lying on the ground. He threw a nearby piece of rock above and smacked it with the branch like a baseball, the rock shattered. He found another clue.

He saw a stone plate on the ground beside the tree. It says the final clue.

P: It is the Tree of Strength.

Z: … Got it.

E: What's the last question?

Z: Hmm. I-I can't see the question much.

E: Let me have a look… It's like it's faded, we can't restore it. Wait, what's this?

All of the group members looked at what Ezreal was looking. It wasn't exactly a question.

E: I think it's directions to our next problem.

Z: You're the Prodigal Explorer, you lead the way.

The group started to follow Ezreal, where they soon come across a cave. They found a nearby lit torch. They grabbed it and journeyed towards what seem to be an endless path. Only when they were having second thoughts of going in, except Ezreal, did the floor beneath them cracked and broke.

The group were dropped at a lower floor, now seeing a passage way towards a room. As Ezreal opened it, they saw a massive tree that is surrounded by letters in an immense speed. They saw a stone plate with a writing.

E: Guys look. It's the last question.

Z: This tree is known to be the Tree of Letters. It wasn't from this cave, but it originated from somewhere else, find out where this tree was first located.

B: I can see some sort of pattern on the movement.

Z: I see it too, I'll record what I have observed.

That said, Zen took out his pen and summoned a piece of paper. He was very observant. He waited for a moment and saw three of the same letters collide. He saw another group of the same letter collide. He kept recording the collision of every letter, until it stopped. Zen looked at his records.

IAOIN…

The others looked at his observation.

B: Uh, what is that supposed to be?

Z: Wait, there's another thing.

Zen observed that every letter collision started from opposite ends from left to right to left to right and so on, until it reached the centre. Because of that, Zen rearranged the letters to where he saw their collision.

IONIA…

Z: That makes more sense.

B: Ok, I missed that one. We got all of the answers, let's go.

P: I have seen a passage over there.

They turned to a door with seals. There was a passage beside the door with missing letters. It must be the final solution.

B: Wait, how about the answers which are numbers?

Z: Well, if you turn the first number into the word, perhaps 2 is two, the first letter is [t].

B: Ok.

E: Let's finish this…

They all put the letters into their places, after that, it said,

_**[T]he door opens when it is not dirt[y].**_

_**Once i[t] is clean, i[t] w[i]ll give way to your success.**_

They looked at the door, they saw a bit of dust and dirt on its face and hinges. It must have prevented it from opening. Once that was cleared, it opened, but led them to a room as small as a closet.

B: We solved the questions for this?

Z: No…

Zen stepped into the room, where he was suddenly teleported.

B: What just happened?

E: I think we are supposed to go in.

One by one, they entered and got teleported.

…

They were all back in the classroom, much to their shock. They were at their tables, and on their tables were plants, but not just any plants, it was very, very rare plants. The others were still on the forest. Zen saw a writing on the class 'digi'-board.

_**Congratulations for completing the quest, I have important matters to attend to so I have to go early, the plants on your tables are rewards. If you have read this, you are dismissed.**_

_**Summoner Ethan.**_

That seen, the group left that classroom, Zen still have to go to the park, to meet the Du Couteau sisters. Just as he left the school, Katarina caught up with him,

K: Wait!

Z: What?

K: You don't need to go to the park, Cassiopeia became sick when she touched something on the geography 'quest'.

Z: That's a relief, thanks for informing me. Tell her a get-well-soon message from me.

K: Alright, see you tomorrow.

With that, they went their separate ways. Tomorrow's subject was Training, and surprisingly the only day with one subject.

* * *

A/N: So long I never got to upload this, but don't blame me, I can't get enough of playing League of Legends. I won't tell my username just for security measures.

By the way, to _Quantic Dream_ gamers, see anything that is familiar? I used Ethan from the QD game _Heavy Rain _and Jodie from _Beyond: Two Souls._ It was just for fun adding them. To non-QD gamers, ignore this passage.


	8. Chapter 8: The Winter's Love

A/N: I am partly sad and partly not to say this, but Zen is going to have a different GF. Now will you excuse me, I am going to cry over break up.

Chapter 8: The Winter's Love.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

"_Why are you looking sad Diana?"_

"_I missed having fun with Leona, I am sorry, I really am, but I have to break up with you."_

"_WHAT?! Why?!"_

"_It's just that, I wanted to make up for our lost times. Please don't take it harshly."_

"_Oh, I thought you hated me. Don't worry, it's reasonable. I myself also experienced the same thing a few years back."_

"_Thank you. We can still be friends right?"_

"_Why not?"_

* * *

_**Present time.**_

On board the bus, Zen stared blankly outside as the bus was taking the class to the training stadium. He couldn't fully forget his break up with Diana, though he agreed. They were still friends, but Zen felt as if he had a hole in his heart.

B: Spit it out, why the long face?

P: Did something happen between you and Diana?

Z: We broke up, we both agreed as she missed the times she had with Leona that she wanted to make up for the lost times but, I couldn't fully cope with it.

M: That's a shame, love is always a good feeling.

Zen kept shedding tears as they tried to cheer him up, though their effort only seem to make it worse. They reached the stadium, with their summoner telling them that their class would be combined with class Victory for that day.

Zen tried to forget about that break up as he was settled to team with Sejuani, Braum, Alistar and Twisted Fate. Opposition were Caitlyn, Morgana, Shaco, Kassadin and Poppy.

* * *

5vs5 in Summoner's Rift.

"_Thirty seconds until minions spawn."_

Quickly, they bought their items and head off. Braum and TF took the bottom lane, Alistar the middle and Sejuani and Zen the top. Zen was known to be a good top laner/ganker. Zen was looking depressed,

S: Something wrong?

Z: Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing.

S: Then focus.

"_Minions have spawned_."

As the minions reached the top lane, Zen and Sejuani cleared out the purple minion wave, even before Caitlyn and Morgana showed up.

Having the upper hand because of minions, Zen and Sejuani were able to get the first two kills on Caitlyn and Morgana when they tried to chase them to the blue turret but ultimately screwed up.

"_An enemy has been slain."_

"_Double kill!"_

Both on level two, the two pushed the turret down to ¾ of its health, then Caitlyn and Morgana appeared. Zen noticed Caitlyn preparing her [Piltover Peacemaker] and Morgana her [Dark Binding]. Both were aiming at Sejuani. As the two shot their abilities, Sejuani was shielded by Zen's [Paper Shield]. Sejuani and Zen retreated back to the blue turret as their attackers chased them.

S: Thank you.

Z: No problem.

The two bought available items as they headed back to the top lane. Though on foot, Zen was as fast as Sejuani on her ride, fast. Sejuani charged towards Caitlyn and Morgana, ultimately damaging half of their health. Just as they were retreating to the safety of their purple turret, Zen came for a gank, scoring two more kills for the team.

S: Do you have experience on this before?

Z: Yes, I have.

S: Then we might have an advantage.

The two managed to destroy the purple turret.

"_A turret has been destroyed."_

Like it or not, they make a great duo. Both were already level six with both of their ultimates ready. Sejuani was supposed to be as cold as the winter, but why was she feeling warm for Zen? Why was she suddenly developing a soft side for him when she was supposed to be as hard as ice?

The two reached another purple turret and destroyed it. Caitlyn and Morgana finally showed up and seeing Sejuani as a threat, they attacked her. Zen saw again the two using the same abilities as before, but this time, they were going to be ruthless.

The two fired their shots, Sejuani tried to evade the attacks but knew she wasn't going to be able to. Just as when she thought she was about to be killed, she was covered in transparent paper that surrounded her and saw that Zen took the hit from Morgana's [Dark Binding], being snared and taking some of their damage.

Sejuani was now feeling strange, her heart was never as warm as this. She just witnessed a thing that nobody was able to do for her. Zen was near death as he retreated, placing his ultimate [Origami Sight] to show others where are the enemy champions on the map and his second activated ultimate [Kirigami] on Caitlyn and Morgana's path. The two attackers saw the ground changing as they tried to move away from the area, but were stopped when Sejuani threw her ultimate [Glacial Prison] on the two, stunning them and Zen's [Kirigami] finished them off.

"_Double Kill!"_

Z: _Phew_… Lucky you got out with full health huh?

S: I-I…

Sejuani could tell that her body was gaining in heat, she knew that her 'normal' temperature was below 0 degrees Celsius. But now, it was around 16 degrees Celsius, more than she thought was bad.

Z: Something wrong?

S: N-No. I'm alright. Let's press on.

Both were able to take down the inhibitor turret as well as the inhibitor itself.

"_A turret has been destroyed."_

"_An inhibitor has been destroyed."_

All of blue team were near the purple team's Nexus. Blue team got into a team fight with Purple, Sejuani and Braum tanking most of the damage while Zen, TF and Alistar went for the kills. Caitlyn survived, preparing her ultimate [Ace in the Hole] on Sejuani. The other champions were too far to block the damage to save her, Zen was on critical health and his [Paper Shield] was still on cool down for TF, but the cool down is far too late. He had the summoner spell [Flash]. He knew what he was doing.

Sejuani was also critically wounded, enough for [Ace in the Hole] to kill her. She saw the bullet close in as Caitlyn fired. She closed her eyes for the worse.

"_Shut Down!_"

Sejuani didn't get any killing sprees, and felt her heart pumping madly as she opened her eyes, seeing Zen block the shot for her, ending with his death. Even though it was a game, Zen saw no reason why he should let her die. Stating that to her, Zen dissolved into ripped up pieces of paper that ascended. Sejuani felt another thing but was familiar with, revenge. But she wasn't just doing it anyhow, she was doing it for her saviour. Aiming at Caitlyn, she used every single ability she had, eventually resulting on Caitlyn's demise.

"_An enemy has been slain."_

She then proceeded to destroy the Nexus turrets, aided by her surviving teammates and the Nexus itself, resulting in Blue's victory. Braum was able to notice a tear from Sejuani. He didn't bother to ask though.

Back at the lobby, the group saw the whole scenario. They were amazed how Zen would give his life to someone so cold and hard at heart, to which he stated it was personal. When all of the champions were dismissed, Summoner Cardo caught up to Zen,

SC: Zen, wait. Summoner Ethan stated that Braum forgot his plant from yesterday, Braum has already left, so please take it to him.

Z: Will do, summoner.

Zen told the group that SC gave him a 'quest' only to himself, so told them to just go on ahead. As the group left, Zen made his way to Freljord. Zen had Braum's plant so he turned it into paper and made it disappear for easy storage.

Zen walked, thinking he has been a little 'lazy' because of his transformation advantage. Freljord was not far, to his luck as he knew walking would otherwise be painful. Zen encountered Zyra, taking her rage to a nearby forest as she lost her battle against Ezreal. She was turning the forest into a thorny area. Zyra stopped her rage for a while when she saw Zen trying to get across. Her rage was too much to contain and with one swipe to the ground, she caused more bushes of thorns to grow, this time, most of the thorns wounding Zen so much, so much that he couldn't use his powers, Zyra couldn't heal him, however, so Zen struggled to stay conscious.

Entering Freljord, he was freezing. He could make a warm coat but because of the damage he took from earlier, he couldn't. His knees failed him and he lied on the ground. Darkness invaded his mind as his consciousness faded. Before he blacked out, he saw a figure walking towards him.

Sejuani took her animal back to her place, leaving it as she wandered around in the winter wasteland. She hoped that she would regain her coldness back, but as she wandered, she saw a figure lying on the ground ahead of her. She felt her heart pumped.

Sejuani took the unconscious Zen to a nearby cave to shelter him from the cold, though she preferred outside. She made a campfire to try to warm him up. She had taken off only the hard pieces of her suit and her helmet. She looked at Zen, noticing he had so much wounds. It was to his luck that she thought of bringing bandages for some reason. She took off his top and covered the wounds. After she did, she stared at his unconscious body, slightly pale over the coldness, but was slowly, very slowly, returning to its normal tone.

Sejuani recalled the events of the Summoner's Rift battle. She was puzzled why Zen wanted to save her. All, and she mean all, knew how barbaric she was, how cold and hard hearted she was. Yet, Zen would even give his life for her, even if it was a game. She slowly lied beside Zen as she looked at his unconscious face.

Sejuani could feel herself gain heat, not from the campfire, from what she was feeling for him. She placed her hand on the left side of his chest, checking if his heart was beating. It was, but she was feeling more attached to him. Sejuani didn't know what she was feeling for Zen. She looked at his tall body of average build. She blushed, for the first time in her life. She was shedding tears on why he would do such things for a cold-hearted like her. She was in love with him.

Sejuani placed a hand on his cheek, feeling cold but slowly regaining heat. She tilted his face to face her. Sejuani found the one man she can do the one thing she couldn't to others. She kissed him on his lips, a bit more passionate than the last. She stopped when she felt him kissing back. Zen regained his consciousness. He whispered to her,

Z: Thank you…

Sejuani stared at Zen's left, blue eye. She tried to move his hair that was covering his right eye, only to notice that it was a lighter blue in colour.

Z: …for helping me.

Sejuani felt her body heat up to match his temperature, 26 degrees Celsius. It was way beyond what she call 'dangerous', but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him again. Sejuani has never felt like this before. Besides her parents, there was no one else that she loved. Zen was the only one to prove worthy for Sejuani, someone capable of fighting, capable of sacrificing for her, capable of loving her even for what she was. Capable of her.

Sejuani continued to kiss him, more passionate than the last. After a while, she stopped. She just hugged him, tighter every second, but careful enough to not hurt him while his wounds remained. She cried softly. Zen hugged her back. Sejuani cried herself to sleep.

…

Sejuani woke up, Zen nowhere to be found. She found a note lying beside her.

_**I have to take something to Braum,**_

_**Thank you for everything.**_

_**Zen**_

Sejuani gathered and wore the hard armour pieces and her helmet. She went outside to embrace the winter's coldness, but she kept the warmth Zen has given her.

* * *

A/N: I chose Sejuani cus to me, she's as hot as Diana. Sorry if I chose Sejuani, but to me, she good. HUEHUEHUE. Thanks to **SiRoLol** for sticking to this story and for positive reviews. Just hope that he is ok with Zen with Sejuani doe.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Start?

A/N: Nothing… Sorry for putting this up.

Chapter 9: A New Start?

* * *

"_Here, right?_"

Zen reached a house with a door that looks like Braum's 'shield'. Assuming it's his house, Zen formed the plant back to its original state, not paper but a live, fleshy plant, and knocked at the door. Braum appeared,

B: He-Hey! What brings you here, my friend?

Z: You forgot your plant yesterday.

B: I see… Well, a truly rare plant indeed. Thank you, would you like to come inside?

Z: No thanks. I got a few errands to run.

B: Alright. See you soon.

Zen walked away as he tries to find a way out of Freljord. Even in his crane form, he couldn't see his way out of the winter wasteland. What he found, though, was a figure wandering around, wearing a helmet of one ice horn at the right side of the helmet. Sejuani.

He returned to his human form on the ground, receiving a cold, arctic breeze over his shoulders. As he made his way towards her, he saw her taking off the hard pieces of armour and dove straight into a nearby freezing, but not frozen, lake. He knew she could survive its harsh temperature. He walked towards the lake, seeing Sejuani surface.

Z: Even I wouldn't dare to do that.

Sejuani was shocked after hearing him and turned.

S: Oh. I didn't see you there.

Z: Thank you again for earlier.

S: …

Z: You feeling lonely?

S: No…

Z: Are you sure?

S: Yes…

Z: …

S: _Sigh,_ I am feeling kind of alone.

Zen remembered when he felt lonely, no friends, no parents, he was alone from the day he lost his dear parents. Currently, he has friends now, whom he treated like family. Sejuani was like a sister to him, though he did have a sister alive but lives somewhere else.

S: Would you like to come to my house?

Z: Sure, why not?

Zen followed Sejuani as she led him through the harsh blizzard. He was amazed on how she was able to find her way through the snow storm. And by the fact she wasn't affected by the cold impressed him. They reached a house where was on the highest point of a hill full of smaller houses. He was aware that she was from the Winter's Claw. She welcomed him into her house,

Z: This place is incredible…

S: Thank you.

Though made of mostly wood, everything was in neat condition, walls were carved with battles of Sejuani's tribe, furniture were in neat condition, even the floor isn't dusty,

Z: Do you clean your house?

S: Yes, a house cannot just be left dirty.

Z: I hear that.

S: … are you hungry?

Z: No, not really.

S: It's ok, we have meat to spare.

Z: Alright.

She cooked the meat on a campfire. She was also feeling hungry and decided to split it in two. Zen helped place the stone plates as she readied the delicious smelling food. Both sat across each other on the table. The only utensils they had were forks and knives. It was enough, though. In every meal that she had with her tribe after every victory they had, Sejuani was the only one who had good table manners. So she was shocked when Zen had good table manners, as well as her's, maybe even better.

Z: This is good! How did you find meat like this? It tastes delicious.

S: It's not really good, it's the meat of a pig.

Z: Pig or not, this is good. You learn how to cook yourself?

S: Yes, I did.

Zen even talks with his mouth empty, unlike the male barbarians in her tribe. Sejuani could really feel that she was loving him. When he burped softly, he was polite enough to say 'excuse me', unlike those disgusting male barbarians. Sejuani even blushed slightly, knowing no other person to be polite and friendly.

Z: That was delicious.

S: I'll bring the plates back.

But when she was about to, Zen stopped her,

Z: Please, let me. You cooked the food, the least I could do is help clean up.

Sejuani has never heard this. In every private meals she had with others, they always leave quickly, leaving her with the dishes, but no, not Zen.

S: T-Thank you.

Z: It's the least I could do. Well, I have to go.

When Zen was at the door, Sejuani stopped him,

S: Wait. Please stay a little longer.

Zen was surprised in this request, but all he could do was smile and agree. Sejuani toured him around her house at the moment. Zen saw all the paintings of their history, the artefacts of their discovery, even her family history. He was amazed how her tribe became so strong, which explains why Ashe was a nuisance to her.

She even took him on the balcony of her house's second floor. The view of her village was a beauty to his eyes,

Z: Wow, I never though a village in a snowstorm is still visible from here.

The two noticed the sun setting down, as the blizzard started to stop. As the moon rises up, Zen remembered Diana, but he thought he had to move on. When the moon reached its highest peak, the village was far more visible, with lit torches illuminating the area. To Zen, their time together was amazing. But to Sejuani, it was more.

Z: This was fun, but I have to go.

S: WAIT!

Zen opened the door, but even a small opening let the viciously cold air give him frostbite. To Sejuani, it was like a breeze. But to Zen, it was not only cold, but painful as well.

S: The temperature at this time is devastating to outsiders of my tribe. They are used to this, but not you.

Z: I should have listened. If I can't go outside, I might as well stay here for the night then.

Sejuani, couldn't believe what she just heard. He was spending the night with her?! It was reasonable though, but she was on the verge of passing out.

S: You… w-want to sleep i-in my r-room?

Z: Alright, as long as you're comfortable with me.

Sejuani only have one bed, enough to fit two. Because of that frostbite, Zen couldn't make a bed for himself, so she invited him to her bed. Zen took off his top, leaving only his white shirt with sleeves enough to cover his arms, though a bit of tears here and there because of Zyra's bushes earlier. He kept on his jeans. He was used to the coldness in Sejuani's house.

Both couldn't sleep for the moment, considering the fact that they're sleeping next to each other. Both only looked at the ceiling of the room.

Z: Today was lovely. Really.

S: I-I guess so.

Z: …

S: …

Zen turned to face Sejuani, her beauty was enough to make him speechless for a while, the same goes to Sejuani,

Z: Thanks for everything.

Sejuani could only blush a deep crimson. She slowly moved towards him to kiss him. Each kiss they made was more passionate than the last. Sejuani felt her tongue inside Zen's mouth, as their tongues danced with each other. Zen knew that going too far would have her looking for more, more than this, so he broke the kiss.

Sejuani was aware that he was a reasonable man, knowing he wasn't ready for deeper actions, so she could only embrace him. He was clearly a warm person, and she was clearly a cold one. The two fell asleep, despite their temperature differences.

…

The two woke up. Zen heard Sejuani's yawn, thinking it was cute. The day warmed up the air, so it was safe for Zen to go outside.

S: Wait… Can I, c-come with you?

Z: Sure.

The two wore their clothing and head off,

S: Where are we going?

Z: Honestly, I thought of going home but with you, I think it was just stupid so now I don't know.

Zen was clueless to where he would take Sejuani to. He couldn't just take her to his house, but she insisted.

Sejuani led Zen out of Freljord and back to the training stadium. From there, Zen was finally able to take the comfort of the warm air. Sejuani was able to keep her cold temperature even outside Frejlord.

S: Is your house made of paper?

Z: Not really, but it is full of paper furniture and stuff.

The two could only make a conversation during their walk. Balth, who was on his way to buy a new red guitar, noticed Zen with Sejuani.

B: _Found someone else huh?_

Zen waved at Balth, but tried to refrain from talking about his new 'GF'. As Balth continued his way onto the guitar shop, Zen noticed that Sejuani wasn't very relaxed. She said that it's just because of classes, she was always getting ¾ of the total marks for her tests. It wasn't bad, but she aimed higher.

Z: I think it's because of stress. I know where we could go instead.

Zen took her to the bathhouse. It was also full of champions as it was a weekend. He ordered a room, which was way over to the west side of the bathhouse. Zen wasn't comfortable much as the room was near Veigar's room, not that he would do something evil to them, Zen has complete discomfort near Yordles.

The room was quite classy. The circular tub was in the centre of the room. Sejuani thought that the water would feel too hot for her, because of her temperature preference. The system was prepared for this though. A box of pills appeared on a table. It says that the consumer would be able to feel the water in their preferred temperature, without needing the change of water temperature.

She took a pill, which could last until she exited the room. Both changed to their preferred clothing for this. Zen wore only an underwear and blue, long shorts while Sejuani wore only her 'bikini'. She doesn't mind showing off her body to Zen but yet, he blushed.

The two dipped into the pool. Both were comfortable with the water,

Z: Feeling relaxed?

S: Yes, I do.

The calm atmosphere made Sejuani fall asleep, on Zen's arms. Zen as well fell asleep.

…

The two woke up from a very relaxing sleep. The two dried themselves and wore their clothing. They left the bathhouse,

S: Thank you for helping ease my mood.

Z: No problem.

With that, the two went their separate ways. Sejuani knew that she loved him, to the point of foretelling that, in the future, they would be married, though she knew it was unwise to think about it so soon.

Zen reached his house. He found a note on his door.

_**Thank you for giving me time with Leona.**_

_**Hope you could find someone else.**_

Zen smiled at this, as he already found someone else.

* * *

A/N: : D


	10. Chapter 10: Places Of Interest

A/N: Sorry, this took so long. It was good playing LoL.

Chapter 10: Places of Interest

"_What to do now?_"

Lying on the soft couch, Zen felt serious boredom taking over. All he could think of was two things which he couldn't decide. Ask Diana to be back or let Sejuani take her place. A call from Balthazar saved him from going nuts.

Z: Hello?

B: I see you're with a new girl. But why the ! #$ does it have to be Sejuani?

Z: Why not? Jealous?

B: What?! No!

Z: Then?

B: She's from the brutal Winter's Claw. Do you know what that means if you screw up?

Z: No. I'm too bored to think of it anyways.

B: Fine. Ask Ezreal on what to do. I going to Lucy's house.

Both hung up. Balth gave Zen a hint of what to do. But instead of asking Ezreal, why don't he just explore areas he haven't seen? He did always wanted to know how Demacia and Noxus look like in person. Even the Shadow Isles was in his mind.

* * *

Where to go:

Demacia

Noxus

Freljord

Bandle City

Piltover

The Shadow Isles

Zaun

* * *

First stop: Demacia

Zen set foot outside as he travelled towards the city-state Demacia. He knew three… no, seven champions who reside in Demacia: Garen, Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao, Lux, Quinn and… he forgot who that half-dragon woman was. Oh right, Shyvana.

Along the way he saw Aatrox buying what seems to be black water.

Z: _Creepy_

He looked around where he was as he walked towards his first destination, and saw Ashe buying ice-cold slushy, Lee Sin, Karma, Master Yi and Wukong meditating at one place, Jinx going 'shopping' and Morgana applying for a baker job at another place. He passed the area, seeing Nidalee in a nearby forest, which was where he was headed to, and once they made eye contact, she hid herself as she blushed, not that she was hiding anything.

Passing the forest, Zen saw towers of serious technology and a woman with a rifle of three aim sights. He knew this woman very well.

C: What brings you here Zen?

Z: Nothing much, Cait, just trying to kill boredom.

C: Hehe. Let me show you around then.

Entering Piltover, Zen knew this wasn't where he was supposed to go, but he did put Piltover on where he was supposed to go, so he let it slide. The city was full of technology, modern and 'old'. Known as the city of Progress, Zen made a little joke.

Z: This place was known as the City of Progress, right?

C: Yes.

Z: I don't think you all would stop building new stuff here.

C: _chuckles*_ You're funny. Anyways…

After going for a few tours in some of the most famous places in Piltover, including where Sona would make a performance in a few hours for some reason, Caitlyn showed him to where her work was. Inside that building, he saw Jayce talking to a civilian who was writing a police report and Vi punching a punching bag with a poorly drawn face of Jinx, who Caitlyn described as a young, blue-haired maniac who sees causing trouble, exploding buildings, robbing banks, etc. as nothing more than a way to kill boredom.

Suddenly, the ground shook without warning…

C: And… it's the time of the day.

Judging by her tone and anticipation of the event, Zen concluded that Jinx comes to Piltover very often. Caitlyn went outside with Jayce and Vi as they tried to locate where the maniacal laughing was coming from. Above their heads flew a rocket as big as Vi's gauntlets explode a nearby helicopter to the ground.

J: Stand back Zen. That criminal is no joke. Caitlyn, can you spot the threat?

C: No, but I do see a barrage of missiles headed right towards us!

The team moved from the area as the missiles strike with enough force to give a faraway Yi and Karma a disturbance.

V: !%#$ that girl! I'm going to kill that !#%&amp;.

Zen watched from afar an enraged Vi head towards what he thought was the criminal, Jinx. Not knowing what to do but follow Caitlyn's advice, he got out of Piltover as fast as he could.

* * *

Second stop: Demacia (Really)

Zen finally reached a walkway leading to Demacia, hinted by a sigh pointing to it. As he walked, he heard cracking of leaves, as if someone was spying on him. He couldn't be bothered to find out who it was as he reached the gates of Demacia, made of polished gold. The three champions, who Zen called the Demacian Trio, welcomed him with a warm sensation.

J4: Welcome to Demacia, Zen.

XZ: Let us show you around.

The trio were well respected by the citizens of the kingdom, especially Jarvan as he was the son of the king of Demacia. Zen asked the trio where they were headed, only to receive 'where the heart of Demacia [was]'.

They reached the palace. The interior was very well adorned with gold and silver 'crystals'. In one room, the trio showed him the paintings of the history of Demacia as well as the formation of the Dauntless Vanguard and Demacia's fighting elite.

In another room, they showed the weapons they have used over their battles. Made from string and hard steel, their weapons have carried Demacia to their victory over battles.

In another room, Lux screamed as she was spotted kissing a human sized 'boy' doll in her bedroom. She blushed first then slapped Garen so hard that he was knocked back, so he immediately shut the door.

G: Sorry you had to see that.

Zen was offered to have lunch with the trio, declining politely as he still have other of places to go to.

As Zen walked through the forest out of Demacia, he saw a wounded and bleeding Quinn with a fierce Valor defending her, thinking that Zen was a threat. Zen tried to calm Valor down to try to get close to Quinn, but to no avail.

Q: Easy Valor… _cough*_… He's an ally.

Z: What happened? Are you okay?

Q: An animal attacked me. It was something like a lion. Valor should have been able to see it but it was somehow stealthy. _Cough*_

Z: How long have you been here?

Q: A couple of hours…

Z: What?! How could they have not seen you? Let's get you to the medic.

Zen carried Quinn back to Demacia. Along the short way, Quinn never thought that an animal like that could injure her. She looked up to her 'saviour', she saw Zen's blue eye looking at Demacia. She caught a glimpse of his right eye which was hidden by his snow-white hair. She was surprised that the eye was a lighter blue than his left eye, even close to white. The only thing she heard before her consciousness faded was a few champions asking Zen what happened.

J4: What happened to her?

Z: She got attacked by a 'lion' that caught both of them by surprised. Valor was uninjured but Quinn was heavily bleeding.

G: Thanks for helping her. We'll take it from here.

The trio carried Quinn to the medic as Zen continued his way to his third destination.

* * *

Third stop: Noxus

The closer Zen was to Noxus, the more 'destroyed' the landscape was. When he reached the gates of Noxus, Guards form up and surrounded him. Katarina appeared to keep them from harming her classmate.

K: No. I will take it from here.

The guards returned to their posts as Katarina took Zen inside Noxus.

K: Sorry about that. What brings you here?

Z: To kill boredom.

Katarina introduced Zen to her father, General Du Couteau. Just like the Demacians, Katarina showed him to the various rooms that held Noxus' history and stuff like that. The interior of the palace on top of what seem to be a giant skull was not that scary, but it was pretty full with weapons of all sorts.

Z: Is Cassiopeia alright now?

K: Yeah, no more headaches for her. She is still resting as she experienced slight muscle pain.

Z: I see. Tell her to get well soon for me.

K: Alright

Zen left from Noxus as it was too creepy for him. He couldn't imagine how strong and dangerous Noxus was. He even imagined Noxus invading Valoran in less than a year.

* * *

Fourth stop: Freljord (Winter's Claw.)

He came here before, he came here again. Zen was aware about the rivalry between Sejuani, Ashe and Lissandra. The Avarosan, Winter's Claw and Frostguard were tribes to be reckoned with. He went to the Winter's Claw first.

Every few moments of walking, Zen can feel the air getting colder and colder. He was shivering and on the verge of getting a serious frostbite. He decided to make a paper fur coat, which was slightly embarrassing. As he walked, he could make out more of what seem to be a village from afar.

As he walked towards the village, a 'bird' flew circles high above him.

Z: Anivia?

It WAS Anivia.

Z: What are you doing?

A: Why are you going there?

Z: To kill boredom.

A: Don't go there. One step in their village and you're dead meat.

Zen didn't care about the last part. And he proved Anivia wrong as he stepped into the village and was treated like a normal person. She knew she was not welcomed in there, as she was an Avarosan.

Zen headed to the house that was larger than the others, knowing this was Sejuani's. Suddenly, he remembered she has already showed him the history and stuff about her tribe, but not the village areas.

_Knock Knock…_

It took a few moments before the door was opened.

S: Good afternoon Zen. Why have you come here?

Z: Eh, nothing else to do.

S: Come inside, don't be too long in the open.

As he came inside, he saw her gigantic animal sleeping soundly at one corner. He took out his coat and put it on a stand

Z: He looks ferocious when he is in battle, but quite adorable when sleeping.

S: Quite so. I assume you would like to know our areas better.

Z: Yes I would.

Sejuani took him outside, with his coat. He saw warriors training, barbarians on guard. He thought that this village's food supply was scarce, but Sejuani told him that every victory from battles there would be a feast in the grand hall. The food was delicious still.

On the outskirts of the village, a small cave was spotted. Zen knew this cave very well as that was where Sejuani help him recover that time. There was also a cliff where Sejuani improved her endurance by climbing to the top with nothing more than hands, feet and little clothing. Certainly, she was strong in mind and body.

After staying for a while, Zen told Sejuani he would be going. Sejuani gave him a hug before he left. A nearby barbarian taunted Sejuani after he saw everything. To his horror, Sejuani ordered the others to put him in the dungeon.

* * *

Fourth stop: Freljord (Avarosan.)

Avarosan, Zen knew Ashe led this tribe. He was greeted warmly by the people as he set foot in their area. Ashe herself greeted him when she was 'taking a stroll'.

A: Good afternoon Zen.

Z: Good afternoon. How is life here?

A: People are living comfortably, children are singing merrily… I guess you could say it's normal around here.

Z: And… what about Tryndamere?

A: He's been feeling angry since the last few hours. I do not know why but he only told me that he was going to 'quench his anger'. I fear he is going to hurt someone.

* * *

_What he was doing._

"Ah, nothing like a warm cup of beer to quench frustration. Keep 'em comin' Gragas!"

* * *

_Back to Avarosa._

Ashe gave Zen a tour around the village. Villagers, warriors and barbarians alike were living comfortably in the village. With ample food and resources, they never starve here. Zen noticed, however, that the warriors and barbarians weren't as tough as Sejuani's. He didn't try to bring up that subject.

Z: Why is it that you and Sejuani are enemies?

A: We are not entirely enemies. Sure, we clashed every now and then, but we have our boundaries by the league. Moreover, both of us are protective of Freljord from Lissandra, the Ice Witch. We don't know what she had planned, but we are ready to protect our people.

Z: Have at least worked together once during training?

A: We did. Though we did a good job, we were pretty distant from each other.

Zen had seen much about the village and wanted to explore the Frostguard next, but…

A: Be safe. Do not go near Frostguard. It is highly dangerous. I am sure Sejuani would have told you as well if you go to her tribe but I know you aren't that stupid to step in their village.

All Zen could do is give out a fake laugh. Coming from Ashe, Zen avoided Frostguard and decided to move on to the next destination.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end this here, reached my 2000+ words limit. Thanks for reading. Wait for the second part of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Places Of Interest II

A/N: Part 2. HUEHUEHUE.

Chapter 11: Places of Interest, Part 2.

Where to go:

Demacia (Done)

Noxus (Done)

Freljord (Done)

Piltover (Done)

Bandle City

The Shadow Isles

Zaun

Zen avoided the Frostguard just like Ashe warned him. He didn't know why he wanted to go to Bandle City first when The Shadow Isles is worth first to go to.

Fifth stop: The Shadow Isles.

Looking at the map of Valoran, Zen found The Shadow Isles at the North-West of Valoran. He made a paper boat which was water-proof and durable, not to mention floatable. He journeyed to the island, which he heard rumours of a terrifying 'spider' that captures and 'eats' its victims, as well as a blue-skinned 'widow maker'. Well, screw that.

Even before reaching the shore, Zen could already sense the dread in the atmosphere. He stepped foot on the cold, hard shore. Walking into the dark forest, he mumbled to himself if Ezreal has been here.

Once a beautiful island, The Shadow Isles turned to a dark turn due to the Rune Wars or some catastrophic event. Zen have read about his place, but not seen it in pictures or person, just in the map. The old, dirty swamp, the dark forest, caves with a few creatures coming out? Zen wasn't a fan of horrors. He despised them and regret going there. The only reason he came here was to kill boredom and now, to know how some of the champions managed to live here.

He found a cave. A few struggling noises were heard inside. A part of him said

Z: _Don't go there!_

While the other said

Z: _Go! Maybe someone's in trouble._

He went inside, and had second thoughts. The cave was dark, cold and practically small. Not too small though. The further he was inside, the louder the noise got. His foot got stuck in a web, but he easily managed to cut it off using a small paper blade. He made a paper torch that surprisingly lit up. In the cave, he found one of the most hilarious scenes he has discovered, and it involved Elise, The Spider Queen.

E: If you don't mind, I'm in a "sticky situation".

PUN CITY! HUEHUEHUE

Whenever you guys see "", there's a pun. Rare occurrence.

Zen was good at hiding emotions. He looked shocked, but inside, he was laughing his heart out. The Queen of Spiders, caught in her own trap. Who wouldn't want to see this?

Z: How'd you get there?

E: Just a few 'miscalculations', my dear.

Z: And how exactly, did you miscalculate?

E: Could you just please help me down?

Cutting the string of web that hung Elise to the ceiling would cause her to fall head-first to the ground. That would hurt. He made his paper blade again and tried to cut the 'cocoon' that covered all but her head and neck.

Unfortunately, the blade was stuck. The web was too sticky. And worse, his hands were stuck as well, just by her waist.

Z: I think I screwed up.

Zen tried to take his hands off the cocoon. All it did was tickle Elise.

E: *giggles* H-Hey, stop it. *more giggles*

Z: W-Wait… I think I…

E: *small laughing*

Zen couldn't help it. He wanted to break free from the cocoon. And was surprised about her weak spot. Elise continued to let out small laughter as Zen kept trying to remove his hands from the web. The more Zen tried to escape, the more his hands went deeper into the web, eventually making contact with Elise's waist.

E: *yelp*. What are you doing?!

Z: Sorry, it sunk and now I can't do a thing. Let's try this one more time.

Zen tried to wriggle his hands out of the cocoon. While doing so, his hands rubbed against Elise's smooth skin, tickling her again. This time, however, was different. Elise felt his warm and smooth skin so… good. His warm hands really made her laugh, but she sensed more than just the tickle. She was breathing a little heavier than before and she shut her eyes. It's as if she wanted him to touch her more. Just by the thought of this made her cheeks a light red. To her dismay, Zen broke out of the web.

Z: Ah, that's better. Now, time to take this web from you.

Using a much sharper paper blade, he pierced it deep into the cocoon, careful not to stab Elise. He then opened up the blade to make a huge hole in the web, revealing her pale stomach. Elise felt the cold air as Zen tried to rip off the web, each chunk harder to take off than the last, but eventually freeing her.

Forgetting that she was still suspended in the air, Zen took out the last chunk but causing her to fall. She regained her senses when she was free, reacting quickly to not fall head-first, but hurting her waists as a result.

E: Ugh!

Z: Are you alright?

E: Oh yes, ouch.

Elise tried to stand up, but the pain caused her to lose balance. She was caught by Zen's arms. He helped her to her 'seat' which was a giant spider with a throne-like chair on its back. Just as they reached her spider, she hugged Zen, wanting more of his touch. He hugged back, but immediately broke it.

Z: I'm going. There are still places I want to visit. See you soon though.

Those were his last words before he took off and sailed back to Valoran. It was clear in Elise's eyes that he was her 'target'.

Sixth stop: Bandle City.

Zen arrives at Valoran after an hour. Bandle City. He didn't know what the inhabitants of the place were. But one thing was his thought: NO YORDLES!

He wasn't afraid of them, he was completely annoyed by them. Many of them interrupted his privacy. The one time Teemo tried to put a mushroom at his tub at the Bathhouse wasn't exactly effective as Zen can see it, arriving just as he put the mushroom, but screw that Teemo. If he sees Teemo as an enemy for training, he go all-out on him.

Zen arrived at Bandle City, but to his horror, anger and frustration, it was populated by Yordles. He turned to his back to see Teemo about to place a mushroom behind Zen. He stopped his movements, fear stricken by what was going to happen. He has violated Zen's privacy long enough.

Z: Oh you're gonna get it!

T: ?

Zen grabbed Teemo by the neck and throw him away at a 60 degree angle. Just as Teemo reached the highest point, a dark matter fell from the sky and hit Teemo, exploding. Zen turned to look at Veigar, beside him.

V: You are not the only one that has been annoyed by that foolish boy.

Before Bandle City's 'authority' came to the exploded area, both the man and the Yordle fled from the city.

Last stop: Zaun.

Zen kept walking until he noticed the skies turning grey, greyer the more he continued on his direction. He stopped when he saw a city. This city, however, was not like the others. It was heavily polluted. Zen made a paper gas mask and paper goggles, allowing him to see ahead and to protect him from the toxic air.

Z: Why is it this polluted?

Zaun was very, very dirty. As he walked, litters were all around, smoke from factories covered the skies. How bad could this get?

He stopped cold when he saw a man. This man wasn't normal. He was covered with metal as if it was his body. Zen recognised this man as Viktor. He didn't spot Zen, so Zen immediately made a break for it. Ahead of him was Dr. Mundo. Zen turned to another way. He left immediately left Zaun, but not before bumping into Blitzcrank.

The machine tried to grab him as the visitor escaped narrowly. The foggy air didn't help much as it obscured his vision. He was running in circles. The golem was nearing him until a green, slimy creature came to his aid. Zac.

Zac: Get out of here, human. I'll deal with this.

Zen: Alright…

Zen left Zaun as fast as he could.

End of journey.

Zen returned from his 'tour' around the city-states/ island. He reached home, falling asleep as he laid on the floor of his house.

A/N: Poor planning I know. This a continuation from the previous chapter anyways.


	12. Chapter 12: New Transfer Student

A/N:

What is up guys and girls?

This author's note is unique from the others so far as…

1st: It's in the middle.

2nd: A new OC is introduced.

But not just any OC! He is the OC of _**Warweak**_, the author of a good fanfic called _**Desperate Measures**_.

Thx for keeping up a good story man!

_**Zen**_ is owned by me.

_**Balth**_ is owned by _**SiRoLol**_**.**

_**? **_is owned by Warweak.

You two are good story writers equally.

Chapter 12: New Transfer Student.

* * *

After sleeping in his house, Zen didn't realise that he slept overnight until he woke up. His alarm rang, reminding that it was school day.

On the bus, Balth went to him.

B: Well, how's Sej?

Z: Good, good.

They saw Pantheon, Malzahar and Ezreal talking about something.

B: What's going on?

E: Didn't you hear? A new student was being transferred in!

Z: Really?

M: I believe his name is… I don't remember. But it does start with the letter 'L'

The bus reached its stop. The students were waiting in their classroom when Summoner Kenjes entered with the new transfer student.

SK: Hello class! Here is a new transfer student from another school. I have to get back to an important meeting. Please introduce yourself to the class and take an empty seat at the back.

He left with a dash. The new student had a blonde, spiky hair and a cloak.

?: My name is Leon.

He said it with a little sarcasm in his voice. Zen wanted to introduce himself to him, but couldn't help noticing that Katarina was staring at Leon.

Zen went over to Leon's table…

Z: Hi, I'm Zen.

L: I'm Leon. Nice to meet you.

Z: Did you know that our class is the only class with transfers?

L: Really

Z: Yeah, you, me and Balth, over there, the guy with the red jacket and black hair.

L: Ok.

The bell rang, indicating it was English period. Zen once again managed to talk to his ex, Diana.

Z: Hey, how's Leona?

D: So far, so good. Have you received my letter to you?

Z: Yes. I do have someone else in mind. But I still couldn't forget about you.

D: It's ok…

Zen remembered when she smiled at him in the bus last time, because she did it again in the classroom. So far, no teacher has arrived, and the students were chit-chatting with each other. The bell rang after the blank period ended.

Zen and Balth gathered during recess. Leon asked them if he could join the two, to which they agreed.

Z: Hi Leon, this is Balth.

B: Hi.

L: Hey…

Z: What's your specialty? Mine is the control of paper, but they can easily cut through the best steel.

B: Mine is singing. It sounds ridiculous but enemies underestimate.

L: I'm a swordsman. This might weird you out, but I have thirst for my enemy's blood.

Z: Not bad. Training period is where we are like in a simulated Summoner's Rift or Twisted Treeline. Would you like to join our team?

L: Alright.

The bell rang with its ridiculously deafening sound. Training period was next as the students lined up in the bus bay to wait for Summoner Cardo.

L: I hope we aren't a bad team. I mean, we're transfers. They're like, been studying here for so long.

Z: Don't worry. I'm sure we can defeat our enemies. Besides, Balth and I have experience.

Their Summoner showed up as the bus arrives.

SC: I see we have now three transfers. Board the bus, champions.

As the last champions boarded, the bus left.

Arriving at the stadium, SC grouped the three transfers to each other (Blue Team) as the map was Twisted Treeline. Their enemies were girls, Caitlyn, Katarina and Syndra.

The blue team spawned, Zen and the other two quickly bought their items and thought of a plan.

Z: Alright, the altars don't unlock for a while. Two of them are going top and the other bottom. I'll take bottom while you two hold against the top. Hold against them until the altars unlock. Balth, you take the altars. If the enemy is coming for the altars, ping us unless you can hold them off on your own.

L: Sounds good.

B: Let's do this.

"Minions have spawned"

The team went with the plan. They farmed with the minions first, so as the other team. The blue team always let the minions do the damage as they last hit, earning so much gold in a single wave. The cleared out the second wave as well, but they managed to push the purple team to their turrets.

All of the teams reached level three.

* * *

**OC Ability sets:**

**Zen: The Origami Master**

Passive: Paper Infection

[Q]: Paper Shield

[W]: Paper Suicide Bird

[E]: Paper Skin

[R]: ?

**Balth: The Lord of Rhythm**

Passive: Inner Song

[Q]: Sacrifice

[W]: Fortississississimo!

[R]: ?

**Leon: The Blood-thirsty Swordsman**

Passive: Bloodthirst

[Q]: Parry/Reflect

[W]: Blood Scent

[E]: Rage

[R]: ?

* * *

The altars unlocked. Balth went ahead to capture the altars, but Caitlyn and Katarina went to kill Balth to prevent the capture. He pinged the other two as they went to his aid. Zen unleashed [W] on Caitlyn, dealing more damage to her than Katarina. Leon used [E], dashing for a short distance while enjoying increased movement speed.

Caitlyn fell back as she received critical health. Balth being the closest to her, Zen used his [Q] on him as Caitlyn used her [E]. The shield immediately vanished as it hit Balth, sacrificing itself to cancel the slow on Balth and therefore getting the first blood on her.

"First Blood!"

Balth went on low health, so Syndra and Katarina focussed on him. Balth managed to get away, the enemy now focussing on Leon. He damaged them both with at least one basic attack before using [W]. He had increased attack speed and damage on the two, pushing them to critical health. Zen made the finishing blows with his [E], receiving increased damage, attack speed and movement speed, but at the cost of receiving more damage.

The team fight was won by Blue as they captured the altars and destroyed the turrets. They briefly retreated to purchase better items.

Z: Nice! By now the huge monster should have spawned already.

B: Yeah! What was it again? Oh right, Vilemaw.

A/N: Vilemaw is like the Baron Nashor of Summoner's Rift.

L: I'm guessing he's a giant spider.

Z: Yep.

L: Well, what are we waiting for?

After scouting the altars to make sure their not being captured, they head to Vileaw's pit.

The huge monster made a smile on the trio's faces, they were filled with enthusiasm.

L: I can't wait to taste its blood.

Z: I can't wait to make a paper figure of it later.

B: I can't wait to go home.

The huge spider 'roared' at the trio as they initiate the fight. They were doing a pretty good job at dropping its health to half of its max. However, they didn't notice the altars being captured. They quickly finished Vilemaw and headed for the altars.

They first altar has just been captured. It was still locked, but the second altar was still being captured. The trio initiated the fight with Zen using his [W] to give early damage. The purple team scattered. With that, Leon used his [E] to "get up close and personal" with Caitlyn.

* * *

PUN CITY!

* * *

L: Finally, a chance to kill you.

He used his [Q] to reflect her first basic attack, and used his [E] to dish out damage. His passive allowed him to heal after every successful basic attack. As Caitlyn tried to run, Leon used his [W] to make the finishing blow on her.

Leon then started to continuously stab her carcass, leaving more blood on his blades. He then licked the blood to 'clean' his blades.

L: Your blood tastes like apples. Hope you can hear me.

This shocked Zen and Balth. Not about the blood-drinking part, but his reaction to Caitlyn and what he tasted on her blood.

As soon as the two finished Katarina and Syndra, they started asking questions.

Z: So, uh, Caitlyn's a problem to you?

B: WTF bro. As if she's dead enough already.

L: Caitlyn and I were enemies. Even now, she seeks to kill me.

Z: Why?

L: I ran from Piltover's law. Now, the only 2 things she has on her crosshairs are the one who had a blue-ish skin-tone and me.

The trio's conversation was interrupted as SC made an announcement.

SC: Come on. I lost track of the time and now we are supposed to be over. We'll end the game now.

The trio left the stadium together. They didn't notice Caitlyn running over and tackled Leon. The two fought fists to fists.

Z: Knock it off!

Zen separated the two.

Z: You two, got problems, we know that. But kill each other in the rift. You kill each other here, you're both dead.

The two enemies backed off from each other. As Caitlyn left, the two calmed the blood-thirsty down. Leon thanked them for the help, offering them to come with him to where his hideout and gang were. They accepted.

L: It's situated under Piltover. Don't worry, you guys shouldn't have done anything against Piltover, you shouldn't be branded a criminal for going under it.

They started walking. The pathway they took started to turn from stone to dirt as they reached a dirt walkway surrounded by a forest. It did led to Piltover. The ground was soft, the dried leaves provided a soothing _crack_ sound as they stepped over them. The only thing that was bothering them was the feeling of someone watching them.

L: Do you guys have a feeling that someone is watching you?

Z: Now that you mention it, yeah.

B: Alright who's out there?

They looked back. No response with no one there. As they turned to face back their direction, Nidalee was standing in front close to the group. Surprisingly, closer to Zen.

N: Hi…

She 'purred' with a smile which was uncomfortable with the group.

Z: Uh, hi…

She was moving slowly, slowly closer to Zen, causing him to walk backwards at the same pace. She tried to embrace him, but his agility saved him from the hug.

Z: We are going, now and fast!

The trio ran. Nidalee was close as she chased them in her cougar form. Yet, the trio were just as fast as the animal. As the trio ran, they sensed another being in the woods. Elise leapt out of the bushes and ran towards them, specifically the one who freed her from her trap. Zen's quick reaction skills easily dodged the leap of the spider queen towards him.

Two people chasing them, what's next? Someone from another place come chasing him as well? That… is an excellent question.

L: Ok, are you a criminal in other places?

Z: N-No!

L: Why are they chasing you?

Z: I don't know!

B: Is that an eagle I see?

Z&amp;L: ?

On the sky, they saw an eagle hovering above them. It dropped a few feathers as it flew. Catching a feather, they examined it. Soft, blue in colour.

Z: Run!

They ran, now even faster than the two current chasers. First, Nidalee. Second, Elise. Now, Quinn?!

It was a bit obvious why Nidalee wanted to chase Zen, but why Elise and Quinn? Sure, he helped them both. He didn't expect this would be their reaction. In fact, he didn't think they would react at all!

Zen knew Valor isn't approval of what she was thinking, as he was trying to slow her down. But even with the powerful bird pulling her back, Quinn was still faster than Elise and Nidalee.

L: I see our spot. In the count of three, just jump.

Z: Ok!

L: 1. 2. 3!

They jumped as they saw what seem to be a hole on the ground. Their timing and speed allowed them to enter the hole without any flaw.

L: Guys! Lock the doors!

?: Got it!

There was a locking sound behind them. The lights turned on, revealing a small room with several men.

L: Guys, This are my friends. Zen and Balth.

Z: Hello.

One of them took a step forward.

?: I'm Sky, nice to meet you.

* * *

A/N: Ending here. For some of you, you may have seen this chase scene a bit familiar. If you know, don't mention it in the reviews, thx.

Special thanks to _**SiRoLol**_ and _**Warweak**_. You guys are good story makers and are friendly, despite that fact I'm uncomfortable with vulgarities, but otherwise you guys rock!


	13. Chapter 13: The Time Has Come

A/N: My com broke. So sad, no playing LoL for so long. A part of this chapter can be messed up in mobile version. If not, then cool.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Time Has Come.

Zen and Balth were with Leon and several other men around. The first man introduced himself as Sky.

: And this is Aldus, Ace, Yate, Conor, Nez and Erik.

L: See guys, we are _The Nameless_. Not as in, we don't have a name. Our name is the word Nameless. You know, all stealthy and stuff.

Z: Ooooooohhhhhh. I get it.

L: Would you like to come under Piltover?

E: Whoa whoa whoa, you aren't planning to bring them down while the Gang war is still there, are ya?

L: Oh right. I forgot. Sorry guys.

B: It's alright.

Z: I think we should be going.

L: Alright. See you guys tomorrow.

Just as the two were about to leave…

Z: Oh and Leon…

L: Yes?

Z: I think Katarina has a crush on ya. Bye

When Zen and Balth left, the rest of _The Nameless_ started teasing Leon.

S: She likes you huh? What does she look like?

A: I bet she's sooooooo hot.

…

Head above ground, Zen and Balth saw no signs of Quinn and Elise. But Nidalee was still there, much to Zen's dismay. She was lying there, elbows on the soft soil, head supported by hands and looking at Zen.

Z: How long have you been there?

N: I don't know…

Z: Please don't tell me you've been thinking about me that whole time.

She didn't respond. She just stared at him. Balth sang so that he can 'read' what was in her mind. Zen noticed Balth was giving the 'WTF?' face. The two immediately rose up and were quick to run.

_The Next Day._

Back at school, Zen folded paper into various objects while the whole class waited for their teacher. He folded a small mirror and found that Nidalee kept staring at him. Zen sighed in annoyance. Caitlyn and Leon was staring in each other as well. Both were clearly angry at each other, so much that Zen imagined an electrical line that ranges from Leon's eyes to Caitlyn's. When Yasuo, who was sitting between them, tried to put his head on his head on his table to take a nap, he was electrified. Zen didn't think that the imaginary electrical line was real. Yasuo lied on the floor.

Z: Shocking.

Yasuo managed to spit out a few words to Zen.

Y: How original.

Zen felt someone hugging him from behind. He looked at the arms that surrounded his neck. Dark skin tone with white markings, Zen sighed as he couldn't do anything to get Nidalee to stop intruding his privacy.

N: _I like you._

Zen sighed again as she whispered those words.

Yasuo chuckled as he witnessed the scene.

Y: When did you started loving him Nid?

Nidalee, without turning to her cougar form, attacked Yasuo. As if he wasn't hurt enough already. Zen had to do something. He didn't like it, but he moved his head so that his hear is close to Nidalee's nose. As Nidalee sniffed once, she fainted.

Y: What do you put on your hair?

Z: Nothing. I watch videos on how to deal with this type of situations.

As Yasuo got up and sat back to his place, the next teacher came in.

SJ: Sorry I'm late class. Are we-… Is Nidalee alright?

Z: Oh, uh… Yes… uh… She was very sleepy when she came to class and she dozed off on the floor and… uh, yeah.

SJ: Alright. Someone help her back to her seat.

That said, Diana stood up to do so, but when she laid a finger at Nidalee…

N: … I WASN'T KISSING HIM!

Everyone looked at Nidalee in utter shock. Nidalee herself blushed. Everyone acted as if it didn't happen and she went back to her seat. Another adventure awaites them as the class start HISTORY lesson. This time, they went to when the school was still a forest.

Y: So this is where our school was… huh?

Z: It appears so.

Zen turned to see Leon talking to Katarina, apparently telling her a joke. While she found it amusing, Zen found the scene a resemblance to his past memories of him and Diana. He smiled at the thought.

The two separate as Leon turned to Zen.

L: Please don't tell me you saw that.

Z: Every single moment of it. Don't worry. It's safe.

…

Ending History lesson, the group assembled at their table.

E: So, any news?

B: Zen got a new GF.

E: Really?! Who is she?

P: No shame to say who right?

Z: You guys really are curious huh? *took a deep breath* Sejuani.

M: Impossible. No one's attemted to even flirt once at her with getting a trip to the hospital. The last person who flirted with her got a broken neck and fractured limbs.

Z: Not this one.

With that, the rest of the group slowly backed away from Zen. Not knowing why, and as if reading his mind, they pointed behind him. Zen looked behind to see Sejuani there.

S: What is their problem?

Z: Oh nothing.

S: Hehe. I've been hearing rumours that Nidalee likes you.

Z: And those rumours are my nightmare.

S: So it is true.

Z: Yep.

Zen rose from the table as the two walked to the gardens.

…

After telling some jokes, they stared at the flowers. Sejuani commented that they were beautiful and Freljord doesn't have a single flower like those at the garden. They slowly leaned to each other and slowly closed their eyes to give each other a kiss, but before they can touch, they were interrupted.

L: Hope we're not interrupting anything.

Leon and Katarina appeared. It seems to Zen that they were thinking of doing the same thing.

Z: Where were we?

Sejuani chuckled as they finished their kiss.

K: I never thought she could find someone she can't kill.

L: What do you mean, Kat?

K: When one flirts at her, she easily and harshly beats him up. The last injuries the last one suffered were a broken neck and fracture limbs.

L: Zen's lucky.

…

Zen wakes up from his slumber. Yesterday was nice with Sejuani. He looked in the mirror and found his hair messy. Fixing himself up after taking a bath, Zen looked at the calendar. His eyes widened with joy and he exploded into tiny paper bits. After those bits gathered back to form Zen again, Zen called his friends to spread the news to his friends.

Leon: Hello?

Balth: Yeah?

Malzahar: Yes?

Pantheon: Hello?

Ezreal: Ez speaking.

Zen: IT'S PROM NIGHT!

Everyone's eyes shot open wide. No school and the event starting at night, the group of friends gathered at the nearby 'legendary' mall. Every male in the school were going to the same mall as they wanted to buy the all new tuxedo suit for occasions like this.

E: You're not going to buy one Zen?

Z: I can make my own.

B: Believe me, you do not want to forget the first day of school.

E: Alright.

The group managed to get in line first as the shop became full. It was very cramped inside. As the group managed to squeeze out of the crowd, they all went back to iron their clothes, prepare them for later and meet up at the top of the nearest and highest cliff in their area. Creating a paper helicopter big enough for the group, they boarded and moved the helicopter above their landing area. They were above the clouds.

Z: Hope you guys are ready!

As everyone nodded their heads, Zen gave them their parachutes (except Malzahar) and they jumped into a skydive.

Le: You ready for this night?

Sy: Please, more than ready.

So: *thumbs up*

Lu: Oh yes

Se: Let's go.

The girls rushed to the 'legendary' mall as well to get their dresses as they prepared for the night. After preparing their dresses for later, they met up at a nearby spa to relax before the big night.

* * *

_**THE BIG NIGHT!**_

The moon is up, its moonlight providing a soft illumination of the party at the schools field. Suddenly, the lights lit up. There was a buffet with food more than enough for the whole school. The summoners were preparing the stage for an only performance. Then, the champions started to enter through the gates and into the party. The males wore the same type of tuxedo but of different shades of white, black or grey while all the ladies have the same type of dresses but of different colours and shades.

Yasuo was quick to spot Zen…

Y: You're lucky Nidalee found someone else.

Z: Who?

Y: Lee Sin.

Z: And you?

Y: Karma.

With that, Zen left with his friends while Karma went beside Yasuo. Zen smiled as he saw Diana with Zed.

Z: Those two are good together.

The Summoners started to play a music. While that played, everyone picked their food as they began to eat. The Summoners could clean all the dishes and store them in the storage in less than ten seconds. Some males don't have their ladies, the same goes to the ladies. So they just went home after the buffet time.

After a few more moments, the Summoners finally played a music that triggers the start of the dance. The Summoners announced that they won't announce who were the prom king and queen publicly, but by private mail to avoid a fight.

SK: Hello everyone! Welcome to Prom Night! Population: Us. Get ready to grab your ladies as we are taking this time, sloooooowwwww.

Zen and Sejuani were quick to spot each other. To Sejuani, Zen was very handsome in his black tuxedo. To Zen, Sejuani was very beautiful in her light blue dress. Everyone was already dancing with their mates. Sejuani was waiting for this time to come ever since she knew Zen was the only one who was right for her.

Zen placed his hands on Sejuani's waist while she placed her arms on Zen's shoulders. Pretty much everyone was doing the same thing. After a few moments of stepping back and forth slowly, Sejuani rested her head on Zen's shoulder. Zen smiled at the experience of the moment. He looked at his friends, but noticed that Balth wasn't present. Zen knew he wouldn't come as Balth wanted to have a private dance with his lady.

After a long time, the Summoners made an announcement.

SK: Having a good time with your ladies? I hope so cus now, We are having a food war! Yes, you heard me, food war, not fight, WAR. While you have your battles, a special group would like to perform to add some battle music. It's ok you don't participate in this war, just stay out of the battle ground.

Z: Sorry Sejuani, but It's my group's time.

Zen went with his friends and saw that Balth made it in time for their act. As they appeared on the stage, everyone waited for Zen's countdown to end to prepare. Only the performer's ladies would not attend the war, and the performers are Zen as the singer, Balth and Leon as guitarists, Malzahar as the pianist, Pantheon as the drummer and Ezreal as the sound technician. Their ladies would just stand in front of the stage to watch their men.

The battle ground was like a paintball arena and the stage was in the centre of the area. Everyone was ready.

* * *

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Give me a second I, {[(Everyone prepares for war)]}  
I need to get my story straight,  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight {[(Everyone starts attacking and starts the war)]}  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a glass  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight {[(Teemo got a pie on his face.)]}  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Girls: [ Carry me home tonight ] {[(The performer's ladies sang the next part themselves)]}  
[ Just carry me home tonight ]  
[ Carry me home tonight ]  
[ Just carry me home tonight]

The moon is on my side {[(Zen goes back to his role.)]}  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight {[(Tristana 'kills' Rumble for flirting at her)]}

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes {[(The war ends.)]}  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

* * *

The battle ended as the song did. Everyone went home as the Summoners cleaned up the mess. The performers said their goodbyes to spend more time with their ladies. Sejuani asked Zen if they could go to his house. He nervously agreed.

…

Midnight, both wanted to sleep. Zen tried to make another bed but Sejuani stopped him, telling him they can fit on the one bed.

Z: This night was amazing.

After saying that, he felt Sejuani slowly embraced him. Her cold, white hair was a pleasant feeling on Zen's neck as both fell asleep…

A/N: I think I created a sudden chapter. I mean "what is this"? BTW, the song during the war was [We Are Young by: FUN] Anyways, thank you reading this. Review, good or bad, I don't care just review.

To: Warweak, I hope Leon is alright with Katarina lol.


	14. Chapter 14: Hiring

A/N: Damn. Sorry you guys have to wait so long for this.

* * *

Chapter 14: Hiring.

Another day at school. The students don't look as enthusiastic as they were before. Why? Summoners announced that some of the students would be selected for work during or after school hours. To try and cheer up the students, none of the work would be like cleaning the tables, floors, no. Not any of those kind of work.

Z: So what kind of work are you going to give us, Summoner?

SK: Why don't you see for yourself? The work list is near the cafeteria. If you want to apply for a job, you are excused from today's classes.

That said, Zen dispersed into tiny pieces of paper and left the classroom, the summoner assuming he was headed to the list. Soon after, Vladimir, Ezreal, Balth and others went as well.

* * *

1\. Juice and Beverages.

After hours of suffering a boring class, Unity was dismissed for their break and headed for the cafeteria. During class, they didn't see the job applicants. And heading for the beverage counter, Vladimir greeted them. Elise was first to take notice of this.

E: Why would you want to be, well, this?

V: I don't tell you everything. So, what is it? Blood?

E: No. I'd have the diet blood.

V: Thought you might say that.

Vladimir got a glass of diet blood to give the spider queen. Shortly after giving Talon his drink, the other applicants entered the cafeteria.

Z: So that's your job.

V: Yes it is. Want some blood?

Z: Uh... No thanks.

V: What work did you take up?

Z: I forgot what it was called. But you know, massage others' backs if they had a rough day.

V: Like a spa person?

Z: Exactly. But the bad thing is, I have to attend the ladies too.

B: Aren't you a lucky one.

* * *

2\. No Running

Walking through the west corridor of the school, Ezreal notice Caitlyn giving some sort of card to Cassiopeia before the snake left.

E: So, what's the problem?

C: I went for the applications. Let's just say that, you do not want to do any business anywhere.

E: And she's in trouble for?

C: Oh no, she's not in trouble. She said that she wanted to talk to me after school, so I gave her my address.

E: Don't you have a partner for this work? I mean, the place is pretty big.

C: Well, I thought Vi would join, but she would rather not.

E: So who is it?

C: You don't want to know.

E: Hmm. It's him isn't it.

C: Ugh, please don't. Everytime some mentions him, all I could think of is that maniac.

E: You like him don't you.

C: Stop it Ez.

But it was obvious, sure he was a bloodthirsty maniac, but when the two were at one tree, each on opposite sides of the tree, Leon started to cough blood continuously. Growing worried, she started to move closer to him until she was in range to place an arm around him. Leon calmed down at the sheriff's actions while she took a liking to the scent of his hair. And now both were in school patrol.

Meanwhile, Zen walked towards the east corridor of the school to find Leon. He did find Leon, who was spinning his pencil in his hand. Thinking that he was in a bad mood as his work may be a bad one, Zen left. Leon, on the other hand, thought the job was good, his partner was the Sheriff of Piltover, who was at the opposite corridor.

* * *

3\. Relaxation.

After school hours, the students slowly get out of the classroom, in pain due to a killer exercise routine. They say that there is a room that helps you relax and heal pain. And the cost for the entry? Just a few dollars. They all raced to the relaxation room, but saw that Ahri have been long in the start of the line. After a few more minutes, Zen went to the room and before the students thought he cut the line, the door shows the first number to be served.

Entering the room, Ahri picked up the sweet scent of the scented candles. While admiring the beauty of the room's decoration, Zen appeared, in a white, low-collar, short-sleeved shirt.

Z:Oh no, this has got to be the worst.

A: What's wrong?

Z: I am pretty much uncomfortable when serving females here.

A: Of come on, it's not that bad.

Z: Fine, you only have thirty minutes.

A: All the time I need.

First, Zen asked Ahri to undress and lay on the only bed in the room, she left her undergarments on though, while he went and grab his "special lotion". Returning, he hesitated to start touching Ahri's body, but his job states that he must make the thirty minutes good for the students.

After putting a few drops of the lotion on her back, he started to spread it around. Though unknown if this would cure the pain of the workout, Ahri started feeling asleep, liking the touch of the man beside her. After it was done, he turned her around. After dropping a few drops of the lotion on his hands, he started to spread it around her stomach, then her waist, and her legs. The touch was very comfortable. The only thing was, he avoided touching any private parts of any body. After he was done, he shortly went out to get some fresh air, the air inside the room not as comforting as outside. When he returned, he heard the worst possible question he knew.

A: Uh... Can you, uh...

Z: Yes?

A: Can you do it, everywhere?

Z: Of course I can't, this is the only place I can do it.

A: Not that, I meant all around my body.

Z: Oh dammit, first person I have to touch is the fox.

Well, he took up the job, that was his problem. He doesn't consider himself a lucky one, in the case.

* * *

4\. Good Morning!

Another day, another pain in the back. Yes, another killer workout for everyone, but before that, why not morning news to vainly cheer up the mood?

Elise wasn't a bit lightened up by the taught of news, Caitlyn silently read a book, Leon and Zen both had their heads on their tables, face-down and after a long wait, the morning news appeared via holographic television.

The news intro was pretty good, which lightened up everyone's mood a little.

: Welcome to S.O.L.'s morning announcement, with your host, Balthazar Anderson.

B: Hello everyone! This is Balth here. I know that you think that morning news isn't very entertaining. But I assure you, those taughts are going to be changed. First, let's start with the weather forecast!

Then appeared Janna in her forecast uniform with an umbrella.

J: Thanks Balth! So, rumours are spreading around the school like a powerful wind (play: wind). Killer workouts during training is a pain in the neck, back, spine and bones (play: cracking sounds). But this afternoon, the sun will shine with no signs of rain, making later a perfect time to go to the beach (show: beach wallpaper). So after you are done breaking the back of Zenash Matulewics to relieve you of pain, head on over to say hello to afternoon's delight! Back to you Balth!

B: Thank you Janna! This just in, rumours about the apparent likelihood of Sheriff Caitlyn's liking towards the Crimson Lion, Leon, are spreading like a wildfire. We have here, The Prodigal Explorer, as the starter of the rumour. Explain to us, Ezreal, what made you think about this? (camera shifts over to Ezreal)

E: Well, I saw her at her position during her shift. When I accidentally mention Leon, she quickly shifted her gaze away. But I saw a faint blush on both cheeks.

B: We are informed to announce this rumour, and it is unknown wether it is true or not. But those found 'teasing' either of the situation is an offense and legal action shall be executed. That's it for this day's morning news announcement. Goodbye!

* * *

A/N: This chapter may or may not be way shorty than the others cause I am doing this in mobile. I am way more comfortable using PC to do this. Again, apologies for prolonging the update and this chapter is not finished. : ). I really am too tired to work the other part of the chapter so stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15: Surfs Up

A/N: I screwed it up when I made a lot of edits and failed to save. So I did it fast.

Chapter 15: Surfs Up.

* * *

Hearing the morning announcement, everyone endured the whole same routine that totally kills them. What happens in this routine anyway?

* * *

"C'mon! We still have to go 30-minute jumping jacks!"

"Summoner. *pant* Can't we take a break?! We've been doing push ups for *pant* 1 hour and still haven't got past 50!"

"Down! Give me a 100 for talking back!"

* * *

Well, at least it's not my problem.

Zen resumed his shift after having a 15-minute break for finishing 30 students. Clearly, his back was in deep pain. After finishing a few more, he was having second thoughts about what he took up. He prepared his things as he prepared himself for one, last student before he end his shift. Hearing a knock on the door, he told the person to come in.

As he prepared his sunglasses, the guest entered the room. Zen turned to not look at another misery to fix. But instead, he found the barbaric beauty in front of him. He was confused on why she came here when it was said the only a few people, including her, survived the workout, even without suffering any pain. "Sejuani, w-what are you doing here?"

"*giggles* Can I not visit this area?"

"N-No, it's not that. I mean, you didn't suffer from that routine, why come here and not the beach?"

"I hear this area helps one relieve any sort of uncomfort in his body. I was hoping it could relieve me of what they call 'stress'"

"They say that? Huh. Alright, if that is what you want. Please undress, you can leave your undergarments on if you prefer."

"Eager to look under the armor?. "

"W-What?! N-No! Just please get ready while I get my materials."

Her armor clattered on the floor. The hardest, or worst as he would call it, was when he massage a female, they would eventually ask him to do it all, and they meant ALL, around their body, not to mention parts a male should not see. It was to his fortune that there was an equal number of male and female champions that come to the room.

He hesitated to start. Though she only wanted to relieve stress, the thought of the same incident happening roamed in his mind like a swarm of angry bees. But a barbarian like her should be less likely to ask him to do so. He calmed himself down.

Dropping a few drops of his 'special' lotion, he spread it around her back. The smoothness of his hands has obtained the attention of many around him. And was also the main reason for the incident. Sejuani has never felt this type of sensation before. At least, the type of sensation she could remember. It felt so good that her light and soft moan kept Zen on his toes. Moans like these were a sign they were near to deliver the question he dreaded most. "So this has what got the women to keep on visiting you. Your soft touch easily capture and retain another's attention." Sejuani commented. "Not only that, it is also truly capable of putting them to sleep within moments."

"Is that true? I mean, yes the sleeping part but, it seems like the longer I do this, the more likely people ask me to continue though their time is up. And speaking of time, yours is up in about a few minutes."

"Hmph."

He turned her around to do her abdominal area. She left her undergarments on, much to his delight. Despite having gone through harsh training before, her stomach looked as fine as an average female's, slim and smooth. He was completely comfortable massaging a friend's back than some random person's back.

The amazing feeling of his hands got Sejuani to sleep, just as his shift ended. He woke her up a few minutes after gathering his stuff. He was also headed to the beach, despite suffering long back strain. No wonder he looked like he was slouching the whole time.

"Is there a problem?" Sejuani asked after finishing wearing the armor.

"Nah, just a little pain in the back."

"I think I can help."

All she did was give him a straight punch at the back, which did straightened him.

"Ow! Oh hey, pain's gone. Thanks Sej."

"Don't mention it."

Reaching his house, he found that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He also planned on going to the beach, so he put aside his school materials and quickly went to the beach. He needed no type of extra clothes to bring, as he can create some himself.

Arriving at the beach, many champions have already started on various activities, though some didn't arrive. Darius have started his exercise, Lee Sin showed affection for Nidalee by caressing her chin while balancing a coconut on his foot, and Ziggs and Graves waged a water war with Leona and Nami. Even Balth and Leon were challenging each other who surfs better.

With the sand under his bare feet and the sun still shining, he wasted no time running to his friends gathered not far from the lifeguard, who was surprisingly Renekton. "Yo, where have you been Zen?" Balth asked as he saw his friend running with his sunglasses on. "Don't you remember? Shift ends at this time." Leon quickly answered the question. "Yeah, at least I'm not too late" Zen replied as he asked the two if they want to surf. Satisfied to see both nod, he folded a miniature-sized surfboard for decoration at his house, and a life-sized one to surf with, but not before changing to his blue trunks, like Balth and Leon.

Balth's surfboard was black in colour, with red-orange flame design on the nose. A red guitar design occupied the upper deck. It had nubster fins.

Leon's board was silver in colour, with twinsword designs on the upper deck, It had quad fins.

Zen's board was white in colour, so white that it matched the colour of snow. It had an gray origami bird design on the upper deck. It had a single fin.

All three boards were funboards, surfboards with the speed of a longboard and the maneuverablility of a shortboard.

Every giant wave arrives with 10 minute intervals. Balth volonteered to go first as they spot the first wave. Getting his board on water, he lied on it and swam for the wave. He has surfed before, so he caught and rode the wave with ease. The wave formed a 'tunnel' with Balth inside, making everyone lose sight of him. Balth added more weight on the nose of the board, increasing his speed while he chanted:

_Wherever I left you, wherever you are_

_May you appear, right by my arms_

Zen and Leon weren't able to see Balth, but when Balth exitted the 'tube', he was playing his guitar, playing the song 'La Da Dee', whilst balancing on the board. Many were unable to multitask with surfing involved, and Balth was able to do so. He played his guitar with so much skill that it made Sona shed a tear on the wonderful tones the guitarist played As he neared the shore.

"Nice multitasking." Zen praised his friend. "What song was that you played?" He asked. "La Da Dee by Cody Simpson." Balth answered. Leon also liked Balths performance. But with the next wave coming, he could only say "Nice one Balth.".

Leon got on his board and swam for the wave. He also have done surfing before, so he was able to catch and ride the wave as well. As he surfed, he took out a strip of cloth and blindfolded himself, leaving everyone in shock. Then he started to make attack maneuvers whilst balancing on the board. His maneuvers and skill were so glorious and graceful that it made even Katarina shed a tear. Not to mention Caitlyn actually being impressed.

"Whoa, nice skills there man." Balth praised the swordsman. " Yours is not bad too" Leon told him. Next wave closing in. Zen haven't surfed for a long time, so he may be a little rusty.

He dropped his boared on the water and swam for the wave. He was lucky he was still able to ride the waves, else he would have been embarassed by falling. Zen lied down on the board, head on the board's nose. The champions haven't attempted lying while surfing before, so Zen was the first. He put on his sunglasses to look at the gorgeous sun. Satisfied after a few moments, he rose up to pull one more trick He hoped he was still able to pull off.

He guided the board towards the wave, tossing him and his board airborne. Everyone were shocked by this. Zen made a backflip before grabbing his board and place it under him to surf over the wave. You heard me, OVER the wave. The watchers were amazed so much that some of the ladies fainted. The wave died as Zen neared the shore.

"Oh man! Where'd you learn those tricks?" Balth asked him in awe. Leon was very impressed as well. Zen was the first to ride over a wave, which champions were unable to do. "That was pretty sick" Leon praised Zen. Shortly after, Ezreal, Pantheon, and Malzahar ran towards them (except Malzahar, obviously). "Oh man, pretty sick moves Zen!" Ezreal exclaimed. "You have got to be the most popular in the school!"

Popularity, not really what Zen ever wanted. And despite having a good time Zen felt really tired and rested on a chair he just folded. "Pretty amazing performance back there." Said Someone beside him. Zen didn't see her as he was too tired to bother, but he can recognise her as Caitlyn, in her bluish-purple bikini, due to her voice. "Thanks." He replied. A few minutes passed before Zen started asking questions. "Is it true that you liked him?"

"You too? Many have already asked me this question."

"And you really can't deny the fact huh?"

"*sigh* Well, you're right. But why do I feel such affections for that maniac?"

"I don't know, I'm too tired to think."

Zen gathered all the strength he had left to say goodbye to his friends and leave for his house.

Did I mention he had a little pet also made of paper? Balth and Leon exitted the beach shortly after escaping attention. Balth dragged Leon to Zen's house as he said that they should spend the night there. But when they entered the house, they saw Zen petting a live paper dragon. It's body was a long paper strip coiled, with broad wings and a paper head. Yet it was strong enough to carry even Gragas and to withstand wind condition.

Zen turned around to see both wide-eyed and mouths open. "Not a single word to others about this." He told the two. They can only nod as the moon rised.

* * *

A/N: I did not plan this well and I am just as tired as he is right now. So yeah, please review, criticisms are always welcome, fav or follow this poorly planned story. And stay tuned


	16. Chapter 16: Operation: Snowdown

Chapter 16: Operation: Snowdown

* * *

Zen woke up in his house with a yawn to start the day. Like every morning, he cooked his breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of rice, a few strawberries and some chicken meat. Earning an advice from Karma and Yi, he meditated in his room. It felt a little boring, but found himself at peace. Unknown to him, while he meditated, pieces of paper surround and fly around him like a tornado.

Leon told Zen to train himself for up coming battles. He materialised his two kamas that was linked with a five-foot chain. Zen was comfortable handling the weapon by the chain itself, but occasionally by the kama's handle. By weilding the weapon by the handle, he was able to execute swift strikes precisely. His mastery over his weapon allowed him to block ranged attacks from all around. Nah, I think I over exaggarted the skill. But he is swift.

Finally, Balth said that he should 'chill' because he was a little annoyed by his (all-the-time) enthusiasm. At first, Zen took it literally, going to the highest and coldest mountain in Freljord, guided by three Freljord leaders. The journey took no longer than an hour. But then Zen slapped himself in realization of what Balth meant.

He found a good tree in a nearby park. The sturdy and shady tree was located far from the civilization, so it was quiet. He leaned on the bark of the tree, which was not as rough as it looked. After a few minutes, Zen's eyelids were feeling heavy as he drifted to sleep, but only to be awakened by a voice.

"Nice tree, isn't it." Said the voice from the opposite side of the tree. Zaen recognised the voice as Leon. Apparently, Leon has chosen the same tree a few days ago. "Oh, uh... I didn't realise you were here."

"Nah. It's alright."

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. "You come here often?" asked the ashen-haired individual. " Not really, I've just been here a few days ago." Replied the swordsman. Zen asked Leon what happened, about the rumour, how it started. Sighing, Leon started.

Way before Leon was transferred into the school, he had some serious fight with Caitlyn. He got shot near the heart and nearly bleed to death if it wasn't from a long-time ally. One night, he sat by the very tree Zen was now. Apparently, Caitlyn was there as well, at the opposite side. There was silence between the two, until Leon felt his chest tightening. He was having difficulty breathing while coughing out blood. Caitlyn rushed to his aid. Despite multiple attempts by the swordsman to not let her lay a finger on him, she managed to wrap an arm around him. He felt calm as he returned to his normal self. He slept shortly after the sheriff planted a kiss on his head, a kiss so soft it was almost not felt. ALMOST. And this event alone started an unknown relationship between the two.

As Leon finished his story, Zen couldn't help but produce a wide grin. So it was true. As he was about to ask the swordsman another question, Leon was immediately asleep. Zen thought of bringing the two together.

QLeon wake with a start as he realised that it was dusk. There goes lunch. Oh well, nothing else to do, other than stand up, go back home and... read a note left by Zen? Eh, why not?

_**Go to Han's tonight, 8pm, in your usuals, with your weapons, don't ask. **_

Normaly, he'd think that these were pranks. But Zen is a pretty honorable individual. If it is a prank however, well, even I don't know what he'd do. With 2 hours before the 'meeting', he could only take the sweet time to sleep. Why not?

_**2 Hours Later...**_

"Right, where is this Han's again?" The swordsman thought in question. Once he spoted the location, he entered the dinner. Not really crowded. Dim lights, a pool table, and a few tables for two at the far side of the dinner. In one of the tables sat a woman with a purple hat and a matching dress. A rifle aided her company. She moved her blue hair over her shoulder, while she stirred her cup of coffee. Leon looked at Caitlyn with a concerned face. What was she doing here?

A man at the counter threw a tiny ball of paper between the two, drawing the sheriff's attention to it, but immediately noticed the swordsman standing across. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"None of your business." He quickly spurted. "Actually..." A voice came from beside the two. The same man who threw the paper ball revealed himself as the ashen-haired individual. "I told her to come here for the same reason." Zen then received his ordered cup of coffee. "So what's the 'reason' of us here?" Leon asked Zen in a somewhat infuriated tone. "Well, first, you wouldn't like it, because it's somehow a date." A date with the sheriff?! Leon could barely manage his temper. "A date with her/him? Not a chance." Both quickly spurted. "I would have actually accepted this if it wasn't for him." Leon thought. Yeah, he would go for a date with her. But since Zen has found out about their relationship, all they could do was listen to what the individual had to say. "Why don't you two follow me for a short while?"

If by 'short while', he meant two hours, then yes, it was short. The trio have arrived somewhere in Ionia. Both knew about Leon's crimes against the state, so they moved with stealth, using the darkness of the night as cover. Zen led the two to a nearby garden, where the rising of the moon is as beautiful as the garden itself. The display is so glorious and amazing that it almost made Leon shed a tear.

As the three lied down on the grass, Zen caught the slightest glimpse of Leon's and Caitlyn's hands twitching. Well, Phase 1 complete. "This is Zen. Phase one complete, initiate Phase two." He whispered to Balth via phone. "Copy that Zen." Balth then gave Diana the sign to 'increase the moon's brightness'. Leon and Caitlyn were captivated by the sight of the moon, along with the beauty of the garden. Unknown to the two, they were already holding hands. Zen saw this and told the group to initiate phase three.

With the help of a befriended Janna, the wind increased in speed. After a while, Caitlyn grew cold. She slowly went closer to Leon until contact was achieved. This way, she was keeping warm, Leon was already asleep as soon as she made contact. Zen whispered to Balth "Operation Love birds complete."

* * *

Leon woke up in his house, forgetting what happened the night before. Shortly after his daily exercise routine, he received the mail from Zen. It said "Congratulations man!" And it contained a photo. He took out the photo and made a grin in his face. "That idiot sure knows how to surprise one." He said to himself, before hiding the photo of Caitlyn and Leon's time that night. Looking at the calendar, he let out a soft laugh before cursing himself for forgetting.

Zen was walking down the snowed streets of Piltover, whistling a song while looking up the sky. Something tells him he forgot something. And all it took him to remember was someone pulling him into the shadows and telling him. "Need your help man!" Leon asked Zen

"What for?"

"What do I give Cait for Snowdown?"

So that's the thought he was forgetting. Snowdown. Maybe that was the reason why the summoners asked them of a week off. "We can't be here." Leon pulled Zen out of public, afraid that their conversation would be heard. "Well, I don't know. Jayce told me that she isn't into jewelry. But she does like lovely things." Leon took note of what Zen was telling him.

"What kind of lovely things?"

"Why don't you just give her your heart?"

"I don't have enough for a surgery."

"Not literally, dummy. I meant, express your love to her. You got my mail right?"

"I'll save that as a last resort."

After a few minutes of thinking, Leon asked Zen to go to a high building in front of the jewelry store. Despite the earlier tip, Zen complied.

**_30 minutes later_**.

"What do you mean you don't have anything for 24karats of gold?!" Leon spat at the clerk's face as the clerk repeated "I am sorry sir, but we do not have it." Leon trashed the store: Windows broken, cabinets trashed, jewelry littering the store. At the corner of his eye, Leon found a silver ring, as beautiful as, "Caitlyn" Leon thought. "How much is this?" Leon asked the clerk. "About 20karats sir." The clerk choked with fear. Leaving the money on the broken counter, Leon took off. "No sign of them yet." Zen informed the swordsman through a mobile device.

"Great, meet you at the building near the 23rd street." Leon told Zen as he left. Going back to his house, He engraved Caitlyn's initials on the ring and put the ring in a box from the store. As he went out to meet Zen, Trouble reached his ears as he darted towards the source. He saw gangsters being beaten up by the Piltover enforcer. She saw Leon and said "Why, if it isn't Leo the Crimson Cat." She taunted

"Hands off them. Don't forget, I am still the leader of this city's underground part."

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face?"

What Vi received was a swift and sharp uppercut. A long fist to fist fight started, neither having the upper hand, despite Leon using one hand. Vi noticed the box Leon was holding. "What's in the box? A gift? How sweet of you." She tried to take it from his hand but missed as Leon quickly shifts it from the strike. "Hands off."

Leon was caught off guard by her sudden taunt, briefly but short enough for her to snatch the box. Opening the box, she quickly laughed. " She ain't gonna like this, dummy." Leon retaliated by launching a punch at her. She quickly evades the attack, but the ring flew into a nearby manhole. "Oh Crap!" Leon shouted at the top of his lungs as he watched the ring quickly swept away. Completely enraged he shouted at the enforcer. "That cost me most of my savings! Thanks to you, it quickly went down the canal!" He then proceeded by grabbing her by the neck and giving a straight punch to the stomach. "It was an accident!" She choked. Despite trying to reason, Leon wouldn't listen.

"All right all right. I'll give ya this one, but I will have the next!" She said to him before he took of, running out of time. "Note to self: Never interfere with his relationship." Vi thought. Meeting Zen at the destination, the ashen-haired friend quickly said "Took the scenic route eh?"

"Yeah yeah. A lost the ring, what do I do?"

"Well, first, that is a drawback to our plan. Second, remember that she likes lovely things. If it goes well, give Jayce the credit. We wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for his tip."

Looking at her apartment, the duo located Caitlyn at her Balcony. Guards were seen near the door, snipers on rooftops of other buildings. Why not. Leon quickly thought of a plan to get to Caitlyn, as fast as he thought of another gift. "Zen, you distract the guards while I get to her." The Night approached.

"I'm on it."

The ground guards shifted their attention to Zen as he approaches them. "Hi uh, I was wondering if you two can answer me a few questions."

Leon used the cover of the shadows and the blind spots of the snipers to get to Caitlyn. He was as silent as a cat but as cautious as a lion stalking his prey, just like Rengar. He silently but surely climbed up the metal bar of the balcony and silently approached Caitlyn before calling her name.

As she turned her head, Leon quickly met her with a kiss on her lips. She heated up as the swordsman backed off and said "Happy Snowdown!" with a grin. It took Caitlyn a moment to process what just happened, just as Leon began. "Ya see, I was going to give you a ring but I lost it. So uh, this was what I got you." She smiled a little. "I had you something too." She said. First she caught Leon off guard, cuffing his hands behind him. Second, a hard slap at his left cheek. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. Third and lastly, she grabbed him by the head and kissed him, just like he did to her. Leon, however, spent no time to process everything.

"It was nice of you to risk getting humiliated if everyone else found out about this." Caitlyn told him. Thinking it was time to leave, he kissed her one last time before wishing her a happy snowdown and leaving.

Meanwhile, Zen continued his argument with one of the guards. "What? You're crazy! How could you not like Ice Cream? Ice cream is delicious!" The guard answered "Too cold. It hurts my teeth." Zen saw Leon leaving at the corner of his eye. "Well nice knowing you guys." He said as he left. He met up with Leon near his apartment. "So, how'd everything go?"

"All according to plan."

"All right. Operation: Snowdown complete"

* * *

A/N: Happy Snowdown to every league of legends players! (Including me, banned players and Riot) I took the idea of the second half of this chapter from Warweak's Desperate Measures chapter 15. Sorry if this counts as copyright so read his chapter. Its way better than my version. Leave a fav or follow, review and criticize.


	17. Chapter 17: The Shadow and The Mage

A/N: IMORTANT NOTE!

I have received a review that says that I have 'copied' another concept. 2 things:

1\. I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA!

I didn't know the concept (around the zed and syndra part of the chapter) was already taken! I'm really sorry, I really didn't know! I have searched the ZedxSyndra 'fancomic' and I found the part I took the concept.

2\. I have changed the chapter.

I do not want to copy, accidentally or purposely, someone's doing. Therefore, I have changed the part of the chapter.

ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGISE FOR THE COPYRIGHT (Or whatever you call it.)

* * *

Chapter 17: The Shadow and The Sovereign.

The wind howled at 12 midnight. Zen couldn't sleep properly, as if something, or someone, was in front of his house's main door. He looked through the peep hole, only to find a shadow of a familiar individual. Not minding much, Zen closed the door, turning around to see red eyes looking at him. He backed a little as the stranger began to talk.

"Good evening Zen." The voice that came from the mask he wore made Zen realise who the stranger was.

"Zed, don't scare me like that!"

"I wish to talk to you about…"

Zen raised his left eye brow as he waited.

"…Syndra."

"You could have chosen a better time than this."

* * *

"A freakin' first day sucks." Leon commented as Zen and Balth caught up with the assassin. "What's wrong with it? No homework right?" Zen tried to cheer up Leon, but Leon replied coldly. "They never even gave us homework! Not once!"

"He's got a point there." Balth pointed out. Summoners, a week before the start of the first day, gave them a mail that 2 new champions were going to join them. They reached the assembly area, at the fields behind the school.

"Out of my way." Said a voice that sounded like spectre. A woman of glowing skin, black hair and black armour with many spears pierced through it passed the trio as her glowing eyes continue to lock their view forward.

Tresh appeared behind the trio as he caught the attention of Zen.

"The spectre. She came from the Shadow Isles." He said.

"Another one?" Balth questioned.

"Wait, it's a Saturday. Why are all of us going to school?"

Apparently, every heard what Zen said and everyone gave the oh-damn faces.

* * *

Zen talked to Malzahar about Syndra. He overheard Syndra talking to herself one day that she wanted to be with Zed. Malzahar took it quite well, as he didn't like her when she kept on bugging him after hours. But even Malzahar don't know her interests.

Zen returned to Zed in a bamboo forest.

"Not a single clue."

"_Sigh_. I suppose you are going to suggest to just _talk_ to her?"

"Yeah."

"She lives in a flying island remember? And it is practically a fortress. It would take a miracle to go up there."

"Good luck with that."

Zen then left as he said that he was going to rest at his house. Zed tried to take his mind off Syndra for a while. He went to Piltover and bought groceries, commenting "What kind of food is 'fried-chicken'?" As he walked down the road made of dirt, he spotted the sovereign's island from afar. He thought of going to go visit, but he doubted she would let him in. It was worth to try.

As a ninja, he was able to skillfully reach the top of the floating island, with the help of his shadows. Once he reached the top, he found no one inside the temple. He decided to take a look around Syndra's place as he waits for her arrival. At the main hall, he found her throne-like chair. Beside it was a stand for her headwear. He walked a little further, discovering excotic plants, which he assumed she got them from Zyra, more rooms and a last room at the end. He opened it, only to find her bed.

It was purple in colour, with a matching blanket. At the corner of the room stood her wardrobe. After a few moments of examining the room, Zed heard a sound, more like something dropping, and felt a sharp pain at the back of his head before he blackout.

"Ugh" groaned the ninja as he wakes up. "What happened?" Zed found himself in the same room he was knocked out. "Oh, you're awake?" called out a voice from the corridor. The sovereign entered the room as the ninja looked up to see her eye-to-eye. "How long was I sleeping?" asked the ninja as he stood up. "Let's see. You probably missed the first day of school." replied the chuckling mage, only to have Zed hit her on the head for making him miss an important day.

"Ouch! Why you-" the mage was halfway through her exclamation when Zed silences her. They looked out to see what caused the sound. At the edge of the floating island, a scythe-like tool was seen as a friend of Zed came up. "Whew! No more climbing this then." Zen noted to himself as he walked. "Zed?" He called out, looking for the ninja who didn't attend school. After a few seconds, Syndra commanded her orb to hit the ashen-haired friend, sending him falling down from the island, his screaming heard all the way until he hit the ground. Hard.

Zed stood wide-eyed as he slowly turned to Syndra, his eyes giving the what-did-you-just-do? look. Noticing this, Syndra states that no one else is to come up her island. Zed was the only one that could come up as it was obvious that Syndra likes Zed. The ninja looked back to where Zen fell as his tool began to dissolve into paper sheets.

Both agreed to forget that their friend fell and sat at the mage's garden as the sun set. "What a nice view." commented Zed as he scooted closer to Syndra. "Even I believe that there is power in that beauty of the sun." stated Syndra. She held his hand as she rested her head on Zed's arm.

* * *

The second day of school came. Leon was heard complaining about the homework given. "What kind of summoner gives homework on the first day?"

Literature period. Homework? Create a Shakespearean Sonnet

* * *

A/N: Sonnets are poems that are usually about love. Shakespearean Sonnets consists of 14 lines, _abab cdcd efef gg_ rhyme scheme.

* * *

As the literature teacher came in, Leon was quick to shout "Hey! I got a poem for you, you-" Balth quickly cut him off, slowly shaking his head. Leon kept silent. Apparently, none even did the homework. Since it was just the second day, they weren't punished, but warned for future homeworks.

…

Zen sat at his table alone, just eating strawberries. As he finished, Sejuani sat in front of him.

"How do we even cope with such assignments?"

"I don't know. I hate homework."

"What has Zed talked to you about the other day?"

"How he can impress Syndra."

"He would break a leg just by climbing her home."

"Believe me, I think I just did."

Zen then grabbed a wooden pole just as tall as him and limped his way towards the garden, the pole providing balance. He found the shadow ninja by the gardens, a flower in his grasp. "So

They looked around the garden. They spotted Zyra headed their way, from the flower fields.

"Thank you, very much." She snatched the flowers from Zed and replanted them. Zed needed those flowers to give to Syndra. "Wait! I need those!"

"For what?" Asked the plant-lady.

"I want to give them to Syndra."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"Thank you. How much does this cost?"

"It's on the house."

Zed left as Zen was left with Zyra. "When would you start that relaxation room of yours again?"

* * *

A/N: I want to stop here as I am tired and bored. I'd rather be playing LoL but no, I think I delayed the update long enough. I shall continue the next chapter whenever available. And will you excuse me, I have to go ask Syndra a few questions.

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE COPYRIGHT (OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT).**


	18. Chapter 18: Beach Party Again?

Chapter 18: Beach Party. Again?

* * *

Ah the beach, so sunny, full of ginormous waves, yet so… peaceful. The beach is already a good place to go for fun on its own, yet some still play sports on the sand.

"Pass me the ball!" Ezreal shouted as Jayce made a bounce pass to the explorer. Humorously, it went under Vi, who was also playing. Immediately, Caitlyn readied her position as Ezreal shoots the ball. Caitlyn misses and the boy's team went victorious in the small game. The girls did good though, as the last round was a tie-breaker.

"You want to go for another round?" asked Jayce as Caitlyn headed to a small shelter just at the middle of the beach. "No thanks, I'd like some rest for now."

As she headed for the shelter, a short line was created, mostly by the females. Meanwhile, Balth and Leon were having another surf-off. A few spectators converged in front of Renekton's life guard's chair. "Way to go, Spike!" cheered Irelia as she shouted to Leon, only to receive his slightly cruel respond, "Shut up!"

Caitlyn has reached the shelter, Zyra walking out of the door. She opened the door, only to reveal a tired Zen. "So this is why they were here." She murmured softly, but Zen had sharp hearing and responded, "Yes. Do you want to 'relax' too?" She nodded. She was already in her purple bikini, so no wasting time on clothing.

Both surfers were tied to each other. Spectators couldn't decide who's better as both were just as amazing as each other. Leon waited for Caitlyn to come back from her session with Zen, and Balth was playing his guitar, but it sounds like an ukulele. His guitar was like, all-in-1. All he could think of playing with the 'ukulele' was 'La Da Dee'. He started strumming his guitar… I mean, yeah, 'guitar'.

_There's no way to say "This song's about someone else"_

_Every time you're not in my arms, I start to lose myself_

_Someone please pass me my shades, don't let her see me down_

_You have taken over my days, so tonight I'm going out_

_Yeah, I'm feelin' like, there is no better place_

_Than right by your side, I had a little taste_

_And now I'm always for you, the party anywhere_

_Cuz' all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_There's only me, There's only you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_If you were gone, I'd think of you_

During the Second verse, Balth heard another instrument playing along. He discovered that Sona was playing as well, so well as if she knew the next notes. The two musicians played their respective instruments while Balth sang the next verse.

_All these places packed with people_

_But your face is all I see_

_And the music's way too loud_

_But your voice won't let me be_

_So many pretty girls around_

_They're just dressing to impress_

_But the thought of you alone has got me_

_Smiling, I don't know what to say next_

_I'm feelin' like, there is no better place_

_Than right by your side, I had a little taste_

_And now I'm always for you, the party anywhere_

_Cus' all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_There's only me, There's only you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_If you were gone, I'd think of you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_There's only me, There's only you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_If you were gone, I'd think of you_

Unknown to the two musicians, a crowd have gathered behind them to hear them play. Many have already shipped Balth with Sona as they found them a matching pair.

_I pretend the night is so beautiful_

_Take a photo at the bros_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_They won't see through my disguise_

_Right here behind my eye_

_Replaying in my mind_

_La Da Da, Yeah_

_I'm feelin' like, there is no better place_

_Than right by your side, I had a little taste_

_And now I'm always for you, the party anywhere_

_Cus' all the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_There's only me, There's only you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_If you were gone, I'd think of you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_There's only me, There's only you_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_La Da Da Me, La Da Da You_

_La Da Dee, La Da Dee Doo_

_If you were gone, I'd think of you_

As Balth ended his song, a round of applause occurred behind the two musicians. A surprised Sona looked at the crowd and back to Balth, who did the same thing in sync.

"Oooohhh." Moaned Caitlyn as she felt pleasure from the massaging, which caused Zen to nearly vomit because of the combination of exhaustion and moans, making him think of a zombie that ate someone's internal organs. Her time was up, she left the shelter as the sign slowly stated that the shelter was closed and a thumping sound heard.

Sejuani wore nothing more than light blue bikini as people who stepped on the part of the sand she stepped found that the sand become slightly colder. Lissandra went to the waters. The water around her immediately turned to ice, luckily not all of the water. Tryndamere was doing more push-ups, along with Braum. Zen went out of the shelter, regaining consciousness as he stumbled his way towards the waters, tripping on Leona's surfboard. As he dipped into the saltwater, his two buddies joined him.

"How's the sessions?" Balth asked him. "Pretty much tiring as damn."

"Where's Cait?" Leon asked just before Zen dived, replying "Behind you."

Leon turned his head around to find the sniper not even around. As Zen dived, he found Nami staring above. He surfaced, so did the tidecaller. "Were you looking up the whole time?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"Yes, why do you like looking at other's underwear?"

Nami blushed as she futilely slapped Zen, the artist quick dived into the water as he made origami flippers. Despite a mermaid herself, Zen was as hard to catch as a cat trying to catch an airborne bird. He finally surfaced as he swam back to the shore, the tidecaller ceasing the chase. Zen found Sejuani leaving a shelter. No, not the shelter he did his 'job'. Rather, it was a shower room. He then saw Vi entering the same shelter, but after a few moments, he heard her screaming, "AAAAAHHHHHH! WHO MADE THE SHOWER COLD?!"

Turning around, he saw his friends washing ashore. Leon was looking around for Caitlyn. He was about to call her name until he found some sort of poster, stating that a person or group can perform later that Saturday night. All that happened to the other days was test, exams, lessons, Darius joining the basketball team… Yeah.

"Check this out guys." Leon called to the other two as he ripped the poster out of the wall of the shower room. "You guys want to go in?" Zen asked as Leon and Balth nodded, especially Balth.

* * *

_**Later, 6pm, Beach Stage**_

"A buffet? Oh this is good." Ezreal murmured as the rest of the champions saw the buffet set by the summoners. In front of the stage were chairs settled so the champions and summoners can watch the performance. But in the meantime, there was only the food. "Hey Jayce!" Viktor shouted as he tossed a chicken drumstick to the defender of tomorrow. "Thanks!" Everyone were friendly to each other, despite their origin or loyalty, though some remained acquaintances.

The announcer then started the event just as most of the champions sat down. "Welcome, Ladies and Gents, champions and summoners alike, to tonight's performance by our fellow champions. First, we have Viktor, Jayce and Ezreal."

The curtains gave way for the views of the audience as Jayce started to produce a beat like a beatbox. Viktor then started dancing like a cyborg he is, doing the robot, moonwalk and pointed at Jayce as Ezreal continued the beat. Jayce did a roundhouse, a backflip ending in a split and a backward roll recovery. He and Viktor pointed at Ezreal while both continued a beat.

The spectators laughed as Ezreal did Gangnam style. "Woah woah woah, that's not how you do it." Jayce stopped Ezreal, "Really? Then I guess it's like this!" Ezreal then jumped to the audience, the audience catching him as he 'crowed surfed'. At the very back, he fell face-down when there were no more to catch him. Everyone clapped at the humorous act as both Jayce and Viktor exited the stage via backflip.

"What a great dance and humorous act by the three, now give it up for… many of our champions."

Everyone looked around as they found that all of the females were gone. On the stage, they found the trio arriving the stage, looking tired with Zen playing the drums, Balth the guitar and Leon the piano. Above them was a giant screen as it showed Zen, Balth and Leon doing their own activities on different locations. The real trio were on the stage as they started. Zen was the lead singer.

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night._

_So I call your name, cross my fingers_  
_Uncross the others, hesitate._  
_Oh, I don't think straight with nothing to prove._

_I don't wanna say I'm leaving_  
_I will stay until the weekend._  
_And you can take all your things;_  
_The boxes and rings and get going._

_'Cause I've been waiting for..._

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night._  
_Let it be, you'll come to me with the look in your eyes._  
_Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?_  
_I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down._

_So I call (I call) you out (out, baby)_  
_Just to feel a little bit better about myself (he does)_  
_I do (you do), baby, I do, I do, I do_  
_Until their lips start to move,_  
_And their friends talk music_  
_I say, "I've never heard the tune."_  
_But I have, I just hate the band_  
_'Cause they remind me of you._

_Every single night ends up the same,_  
_I don't say much at all, but I bring up your name._  
_(Over and over and over)_  
_I think it's striking me out._

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night_  
_Let it be, you'll come with me with the look in your eyes._  
_Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?_  
_I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down._

_But not you,_  
_You still wear boots and your hair is too long_  
_And then this one doesn't want to admit she's fallen in love_  
_Oh c'mon, oh c'mon, what's a boy to do_  
_When all the pretty girls can't measure to you?_

_I don't understand your reasons_  
_Please just stay over the weekend_  
_You can't take all those things_  
_That define you and me_  
_Everything we've become,_  
_You're all that I need_  
_Please don't make me face my generation alone._

_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night._  
_Let it be, you'll come with me with the look in your eyes._  
_Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?_  
_I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down._

_But not you,_  
_I feel your faith is destroying the world_  
_And then this one never really understood_  
_The 80s is over and done_  
_Oh c'mon, what's a boy to do_  
_When all the pretty girls can't measure to you?_

_Say, all the pretty girls on a Saturday night_  
_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night_  
_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night_  
_All the pretty girls on a Saturday night_

While the trio played, the screen showed that the league's females chased the trio, 1/3 of the total females chased one.

Zen ran as fast he could, dodging Elise's Cocoon. As he ran, traffic occurred in Piltover. He jumped on the automobiles, staying on the top to achieve the fastest he could as the females chased him.

Balth ran through the streets of Demacia. Sona shot out her Cresendo, but missed. Balth jumped over the wall and escaped from the city.

Leon ran on the rooftops of Noxus' buildings, some of the females below and some on the rooftops as well. Caitlyn missed her .50 Caliber Net as Leon continued to run.

The three met at one point as the females continued to chase them. They ran through much obstacles that blocked their path. Though managed to lose the ladies, the trio ran towards the very stage with the announcer mentioning their name.

When they finished their song, the screen disappeared as they heard footsteps from afar. It was revealed that the performance wasn't a performance at all, it was real as the ladies came out and chased the trio when they dropped/left their instruments and ran.

"Well that was… something." Ezreal said to Jayce. The rest of the audience clapped their hands as the performance ended. With no more performances, the rest of the league went to exit the beach as they felt the sea breeze through their skin.

* * *

A/N: Songs that were used in this chapter are All The Pretty Girls by FUN. And La Da Dee by Cody Simpson. Pls review, favorite, follow or whatever. Criticism is alright as well.


End file.
